That Could've Been Me
by 4chunfvrsthbrave
Summary: What if Faith had the cool mom and stable upbringing and Buffy was an orphan with a troubled past?
1. The Chosen Two

**Chapter One: The Chosen Two**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer sat on a rock wall next to one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries smoking a cigarette. After spending a couple of months in LA as a waitress, she was ready to get back in the swing of things. She took another drag and blew a few smoke rings into the night air.

She actually missed Giles' little Scooby gang. The virgin Willow with her funny-talk and Xander's nerdy lustful gaze. Oz's quiet coolness was comforting amidst the frenetic adolescence of the others.

She even missed Cordy. Go figure.

She sighed. See Giles first, or patrol? The dark figure strolling down an alley made up her mind. Besides, she'd been in town for hours already and hadn't quite worked up the nerve to go see Giles. This whole guilt and lacking balls thing was new to her. Staking vamps was so much easier than facing your watcher after a two month long hiatus. Especially if you left without an explanation or a good bye.

_Fuck. I hate guilt._

_Ok. Kill this vamp then go see Giles._

She flicked her cigarette away and headed into the alley. As she advanced on the vamp she accidentally kicked a soda can. The vamp turned fast and brandished a wooden stake.

_Since when do vamps carry wooden stakes? _

"Buffy?"

"Hey, Xander."

_Cool and nonchalant. Good girl._

She was grabbed from behind by warm human hands.

"No, no!" shouted Xander. "Stop! Leave her alone. Look who it is."

"Omigod! Buffy?"

"Hey, Will. How ya been?"

"Well—," she began.

"Umm, you might want to step aside," said Buffy.

"Huh?" This was said right before a vampire grabbed Willow and dragged her towards his open mouth. _This vamp must be a newbie. No finesse. No skill._

"Nighthawk, Nighthawk!" came a tinny voice. As Buffy was grabbing the vamp by the hair and dragging it away from Willow, she turned towards the voice. Xander was pulling a walkie-talkie out of his coat.

"There's a vamp coming your way!" _Is that Cordy's voice?_

"Yeah, we got it," he answered.

Buffy neatly staked the vamp and turned back to Xander. "We? Nighthawk?"

"Well somebody has to take care of this town. Where the hell have you been!? Giles has been all over California looking for you!"

"Well, I had to get away for awhile. You know how it is."

"You could have let us know, Buffy," said Willow in a chiding tone.

Buffy snorted a laugh. "Since when have I ever reported to you guys?"

Willow pouted. "Well, you should've told Giles, then. He's been really worried."

Buffy waved a dismissive hand. "Jeeves knows I can take care of myself. I've been doin' it since before I was The Slayer."

A pattering of footsteps announced the arrival of the rest of the Scooby Gang.

"Well. Look who finally decided to show her face." Cordelia's derisive tone made Buffy's jaw clench.

"Fuck off, Cor," she snarled.

"Haven't lost your talent for the witty comeback I see."

"So." Buffy paused for effect. "Have you given Xander," she chuckled. "'Scuse me, _Nighthawk_, a ride on the snail-trail yet?"

Cordelia grimaced at the crude remark. "God, Buffy. Don't you have any class?"

Buffy grinned at her reaction. They were so fun to bait and goad.

"Speaking of class," interjected Willow, eager to avoid the verbal conflict that always seemed to erupt between Buffy and Cordelia, "have you been to school yet?"

"Geez, Will. I just got back this afternoon. I haven't even seen Giles yet. Besides, I'm probably on permanent detention, or something. Principal Snidely's got it in for me"

"Last I heard," sneered Cordelia, "you were kicked out. As in expelled. Y'know. Permanent-like."

"If I ever want your opinion, Cor, I'll just beat it outta ya."

"Violence is your only solution, huh?"

"No, but it is my profession. You're looking very demon-like these days. Y'know. The horns and the tail. It suits ya, but I will have to kill ya."

"Okaaayy," said Xander. "I think it's time for the second string to head home." He put an arm in front of Cordelia and herded her away from the irritated slayer. "Hey Buff, can you finish the patrol while I escort this fiery young woman home?"

"Sure, no prob… Nighthawk."

"Do you want us to tag along while you finish patrol?" asked Willow.

Buffy could see the reluctance in the redhead's eyes. "Nah. You two head off and bump uglies or whatever. I'll take care of the patrol tonight." _That way I can put off seeing Giles._

Patrol turned out to be a nice stress release. The Hellmouth always had a steady supply vampires and demons to put a stake in. After about an hour of scuffles and fisticuffs Buffy decided to bite the bullet and go see Giles. She didn't want to wait until too late and wake him up. _Fuck. Let's just get this over with._

She found herself at his door in too short of a time. Taking a deep breath, she knocked, loud and confidently. She heard voices inside, a man and a woman. _Oh shit! Don't tell me Giles is getting it on with some chick! What a time to come back. Maybe I should have called first. _

The door opened and a shocked Giles stood staring at Buffy.

"Good God! Hello!"

"Hey Giles."

He backed up a step to allow Buffy entry. "Please," he gestured a welcome.

She ducked her head a bit and walked into her watcher's flat. The woman he'd obviously been talking to was standing by the kitchen with her arms crossed. Her dark hair and dark, dark eyes reminded Buffy of Jenny Calendar, the gypsy.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, feeling awkward.

"No, no. of course not," he said hurriedly. To the woman he said, "This is Buffy Summers." The way he said it made it sound as it he'd just been talking about her.

The woman's eyes widened and she stepped forward towards Buffy extending her hand. "What a coincidence!" she said. "We were just talking about you! I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you. You're back for a while I hope?"

"Uh, yeah. Prob'bly," said Buffy, at a loss. She tentatively shook the offered hand. As she did, a girl appeared from the hallway.

Buffy's heart stopped. This girl was beautiful. The most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Her dark hair was pulled back in an untidy ponytail. She wore no make-up but she didn't need any. Those dark soulful eyes were rimmed with dark lashes that needed no embellishing mascara or liner. They were a bit puffy and red, though. Had she been crying? Buffy was ready to slay demons and dragons; anyone or anything that had made her gypsy princess sad or scared. Buffy's mouth went dry and her hands got clammy. She could feel blood rushing to her face. _Oh crap! Say something! Anything! Oh please god, please don't let my mouth be hanging open!_

The earth resumed its rotation without anyone noticing Buffy's tilting axis. Giles spoke, thankfully before Buffy had a chance to put her foot in her mouth. "Buffy, this is Faith the Vampire Slayer."

"No shit!" She _definitely_ wasn't expecting that. Faith smiled faintly at Buffy's expletive.

"Indeed," said Giles, dryly. He gestured towards the woman. "This is Faith's mother, Margaret Lehane."

Buffy stared at the woman whose hand she was currently grasping. "Wow. I've never met a slayer-mom before. 'Cept mine, of course. I don't think she counts, seeing as how she died before I was called." She delved deep and found some long-forgotten manners. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Lehane."

"Please, call me Maggie," she said with a laugh, squeezing Buffy's hand in greeting before letting go.

"So, what brings you to Sunnydale?" Before anyone could answer, Buffy added, "You're not here 'cause the Council sent you?" Her heart pounded with mortification. "Because I took off for a while?"

"No, no," said Giles reassuringly. Then he leveled his best admonishing gazed towards Buffy. "Though the thought had crossed my mind. This town needs a slayer, Buffy. I had no idea where you were or when you'd be back, if ever."

Buffy's flush was about to burn a hole in the ozone. "Yeah, well, I'm real sorry about that, Giles," she murmured. Giles' eyebrows raised in disbelief at Buffy's uncharacteristically contrite behavior. "I was just trippin' about the whole Angel thing. I couldn't deal." She glanced furtively at Faith. "I'm here to stay."

"Well. Yes. Excellent, Buffy. I'm glad you're back," he said awkwardly. The watcher and the slayer never were very comfortable showing any emotional attachment.

"So. My room still available?"

"Yes of course. Where are your things? We'll get you situated."

"I left them at the bus station in a locker." She cleared her throat, feeling embarrassed for the first time in years as she hurriedly explained herself. "I wasn't planning on leaving again soon. I just didn't want to carry my bag around town." She wiped her clammy hands on her jeans.

"That's fine Buffy. We can pick it up tomorrow."

There was an awkward silence.

"So," said Buffy. "If you're not here 'cause of the Council, what's the sitch?" She looked at her watcher and then at Maggie.

"My watcher was killed." Faith's quiet voice filled the room with the emotion it carried. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She was still standing in the doorway of the hall, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Mary was tortured and killed in front of her," said Maggie quietly. Her obvious concern for her daughter and the grieving girl moved Buffy. A lump formed in her throat as a bloom of something unrecognizable started in her heart. She wanted to go to her and wrap her arms around her and comfort her and shelter from all the bad things in the world.

"That's really rough." Her voice was soft with sympathy even as she cringed at the inadequacy of the statement.

She cleared her throat and directed her next statement to the adults. "That doesn't explain what they're doing here.

Maggie had walked over to her daughter and put a comforting arm around her. "We're here for you, Buffy," her eyes bored into Buffy's beseechingly. "We need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

Giles stepped in for the exposition. "Faith's watcher was killed by a vampire called Kakistos."

"Khaki-who?"

"Kakistos," bit out Faith, her voice filled with venom and hate.

"He's Greek. The name means the worst of the worst," added Giles.

"So he's a badass."

"More than that. He is so old, his hands and feet are cloven. No slayer has been able to kill him. And they've tried. Repeatedly."

Buffy looked at the mother and daughter. "So you thought maybe two slayers might be able to kill this khaki guy."

"That's what we're hoping."

Faith was starting to look a little more animated. "I got a good shot on him. I caved his face in with an axe."

"Nice," said Buffy appreciatively.

"Not so nice, really," said Giles.

Faith hung her head. "That's why he killed her," she said quietly, her voice filled with shame and tears. "He tortured her and killed her for revenge. And I ran."

"Hey!" said Buffy firmly. Faith's head shot up and she stared at Buffy. "The first rule of slaying: don't die. You did the right thing. You didn't die." Encouraged by the spark that started to burn in Faith's eyes, Buffy continued her pep-talk. "We're gonna find this asshole and then break out the dust-buster, 'cause that's all that will be left of him when we're done." She smiled at the young slayer. "We're the chosen ones. It's what we do."

"The Chosen Two," said Faith softly, smiling a real smile for the first time since the death of her watcher.

Buffy's heart just about burst at the sight of that smile. "The Chosen Two," she agreed, smiling back.


	2. Memories and Breakfast

**Chapter Two: Memories and Breakfast**

Buffy lay in the dark on her bed, listening to the others as they moved about the flat. Maggie was in the bathroom busily brushing her teeth, Giles was cleaning up in the kitchen, and Faith…

Faith was standing outside her door. _Go ahead and knock,_ Buffy urged.

Silence.

She was still standing at the door, though.

Finally, there was a tentative tapping on her door.

"C'mon in, Faith."

The door opened a crack. Light from the hall spiked in, making Buffy squint.

"Sorry," came a small voice. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope. C'mon in all the way and close the door."

Faith slid in sideways giving Buffy a glimpse of her sexy bod clad in a white tank top and loose-fitting, comfortable shorts. Her hair was loose and fell to her shoulders in soft, luxuriant waves, like warm satin. She closed the door and stood in the darkness with her hands clasped behind her back looking embarrassed and hugely adorable.

Buffy searched her brain for a greeting that was welcoming as opposed to smart-assed.

"Have a seat," she offered to the young brunette. "So, what's on your mind?" she asked quietly as Faith sat cross-legged on the end of her bed.

Buffy waited as Faith's hands plucked nervously at the bedspread. Finally, "How long have you been The Slayer?"

"_The_ Slayer? A year and a half, or so. And then I died a little over a year ago and Kendra was called. Since then I've been _a_ slayer."

"So for that year and a half it was just you."

"In every generation…"

"What—what was that like? Being the only one I mean."

Buffy cleared her throat. "Well…it was okay I guess. I mean when Merrick found me, Merrick was my first watcher. When he found me I was pretty much on my own. Mom had just died and I was crashing at friends houses trying to stay a step ahead of the state. So becoming the slayer gave me a place to be and something to do."

"How did your mom die?" The question was soft and tentative and sympathetic.

"Look little girl," Buffy bristled, "I know you're the only other slayer and all, but we're not gonna be swapping sob stories just yet. I've known you for, like, two minutes. You want some tips on slaying? Fine. But no heart to heart."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to—,"

"Forget it. Don't sweat it, kid."

Faith was silent as she studied the pattern on the bedspread in the moonlit bedroom. "I'm really glad you're here, Buffy." She said quietly without looking up. Buffy smiled. It was a soft, encouraging, gentle smile that had not graced her face for many years. It used different muscles than her usual smirk and felt a little odd against her cheeks. But it wouldn't go away.

"The first Big Nasty I had to kill was called Lothos," Buffy said, finally. "His favorite thing to do was kill slayers that had just been called. He was responsible for the death of my first watcher."

The two slayers talked long into the night. Faith would murmur a question and Buffy would answer, giving as much detail as she could, sensing that the younger slayer needed reassurance. Reassurance that she was talking to a genuine badass. Someone who had gone toe to toe with death on more than one occasion.

There were giggles too. "You burned down your school gym?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered with a laugh. "That was a fun night. Hemery High was hell. I hated that place. The cheerleaders were a bunch of slutty, catty bitches and everybody bowed down to them. It was nauseating."

"Hmm," said Faith. "You mean there was a high school where the cheerleaders were _popular_? Now that's unusual."

"Lemme guess," said Buffy with a sardonic smirk, "you're a cheerleader."

"No. I'm on the gym team. Was." She frowned.

"Well, slaying tends to eat up the extracurricular activities, doesn't it?"

Faith smiled faintly. "I couldn't explain to any of my friends what was going on. I couldn't even tell my mother."

"How did she find out?"

"When Kakistos killed Mary I was…I didn't know what to do. I was terrified that he'd gotten to Mom. So I ran home. When I found Mom still alive, I just broke down and told her everything." Tears glinted in the moonlight. "She didn't believe me at first. I mean, who would?"

"How did you convince her?"

"I kicked the kitchen door off the hinges."

"That'd do it."

"It took her fifteen minutes to pack her stuff _and_ my stuff. We were on a plane to LA in under two hours."

"Whose idea was it to find me?"

"My watcher told me if anything happened to her to go to Sunnydale and find Buffy." She sighed. "Poor Mom. She's really freaking out."

The two slayers were silent as their enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of the two adults softly snoring. Their eyes met and they chuckled. "I guess her freak-out is taking a break," whispered Buffy.

"Yeah," agreed Faith. "We were both really relieved when you showed up tonight. We got here and Giles was all flustered and British trying to explain that you hadn't been seen for weeks." She tilted her head as she regarded the older slayer. "Where did you go for all that time?"

"That is long story that falls under the category of 'heart-to-heart.'"

"Oh, that's right. No mushy stuff for the tough-as-nails slayer," said Faith, softening the statement with a small smile.

"That's right," Buffy answered with a smile of her own. She'd smiled more in one evening than she had for an entire year. "And I'm actually tougher than nails, I'll have you know."

Faith seemed about to say something when she was interrupted by a huge yawn. Buffy answered with a yawn of her own. "Well," said Buffy tiredly. "I think it's time for slayers to go to sleep."

At the sight of Faith's frown, Buffy asked, "What's wrong?" in a gentle voice.

"I don't know if I _can_ sleep."

"All this happened less than twenty-four hours ago, didn't it?"

Faith's chin quivered as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Hey," said Buffy softly as she scooted towards the weeping girl. When she got to her, she cupped Faith's face and looked into her wet eyes. Then she gathered her into her arms she gave the new slayer something no one else on the planet could give. Faith sagged with relief and grief as she wept out the horrors and memories of the past day. Crying in the arms of the only person who made her feel safe.

Buffy stroked her hair as memories of the night she lost her watcher floated around in her mind. That feeling of loss and disconnection. The thought that she might actually be insane had crossed her mind in those dark days. She remembered that for a while she actually _wished_ she were insane. Went so far as to check herself in to the hospital, telling people she couldn't remember her name and was being chased by demons and vampires.

Faith extricating herself broke Buffy's reverie. "God I'm so tired," said Faith. "I don't think I've ever been so tired."

Buffy got off the bed and drew back the covers on one side. "Tuck yourself in," she said. When Faith started to protest, Buffy put up her hand. "If you go back the other room, you're just gonna wake your mom up. I don't mind sharing for tonight as long as you don't have cold feet. Or if you do, you don't put them on me." Faith smiled gratefully and crawled under the covers. "I've never had a puppy or a teddy bear so don't freak out if I start to snuggle you in the middle of the night," Buffy quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well, I _did_ used to have a teddy bear. I might actually try to cuddle with you," murmured Faith sleepily.

Maggie Lehane awoke with a small start. She glanced around, looking for her daughter. Her heart gave a little thud when she was nowhere in the room. She looked at the clock glowing softly on the nightstand. Four-thirty. The air was still with a slight chill so she wrapped a blanket around herself and headed for Buffy's room.

The faint light of morning was not enough to penetrate the gloom of the hall. Maggie padded across the carpeted floor to Buffy's door. She stopped and listened, not wanting to interrupt a slayer conversation. Hearing nothing, she opened the door as quietly as she could.

The meager morning light illuminated the two sleeping figures in the bed. Dark hair and light hair almost mingled as the two girls cuddled. Maggie leaned against the door frame watching the slayers slumber. Buffy had her nose almost buried in Faith's dark hair. Maggie sighed with relief at the sight of her daughter safe and sound and resting.

She closed the door and went back to bed.

At the sound of the door closing Buffy stirred but didn't wake. She pulled the sleeping Faith closer to her and sighed with something that may have resembled contentment.

Faith woke slowly. Awareness slid in a piece at a time. She wasn't in her own bed. She was laying on her side with something pressed all along her back. Something warm and comforting. Not some_thing_, some_one_.

Buffy. Buffy's arms were wrapped around her, holding her firmly. Buffy was breathing sleepily into her hair and on the back of her neck. When Faith tried to move away Buffy's arms tightened, pulling the brunette even more firmly against her and nuzzling her face deeper into Faith's tresses.

A heat settled into Faith's belly. A sort of faint gnawing hunger. She squirmed restlessly and the feeling moved lower. Too low.

She reached behind her and put her hand on Buffy's hip. Shaking her gently, she said softly, "Buffy? Wake up."

Buffy jerked and sucked in a mouthful of Faith's hair. She pulled her arms away from Faith and batted at the intrusive strands while Faith snickered and snorted with mirth.

"What's so damn funny?" said Buffy when she could talk.

"You're making funny noises and you're a cuddler." Buffy was laying on her back pulling the last strands of hair out of her mouth. She chuckled at the truth of the statement.

"I didn't grope you too much, did I?"

"I have no idea," she answered, sitting and stretching, enjoying the feel of her spine popping and crackling. "All I know is, I haven't had that good a sleep since I met my watcher."

"Yeah," said Buffy with an ironic chuckle. "Finding out that vampires are for real doesn't make for restful nights, does it?"

Maggie chose that moment to walk in. "Oh good. You're up. I've made breakfast. Come and eat."

Faith and Buffy padded out to the kitchen. The smell of bacon was heavy and rich and Buffy's mouth watered. Her eyes widened at the sight of pancakes and eggs piled on the table. She plopped down in a chair and filled her plate. "Wow, Maggie. This looks great. Giles hardly ever cooks breakfast." She dug in with gusto.

"Looks great, Mom," said Faith, smiling at her mother.

Maggie sat at the table with a cup of coffee and toast and watched the two slayers make short work of breakfast. "Giles has been on the phone all morning with the Council getting as much information on Kakistos as possible." The girls nodded. Their mouths too full to speak. After a few moments of silence, Maggie asked Buffy, "So what will happen next? How do we do this?"

Buffy's eyebrows raised. "Umm. Dunno exactly. I'll want to know as much as possible about this assho—umm jerk. I'll want to talk to Faith about him. Y'know. His fighting style and whatnot. And then we'll probably spend some time sparring and training. Since this guy is a major badass, we can't just send Faith back into battle without preparation."

"So, Faith will be going up against him again?"

"Mom!" said Faith, flushing with embarrassment.

"Well, Faith, he's beaten you before. Do you really think you should be fighting him again?"

Buffy answered that question. "She's a slayer. It's her job. She may have been beaten this time, but she survived it. Now she has to finish the job that was started."

"But she's only fifteen!" Faith rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So was I when I was called. It's a whole destiny thing. She has the strength and skill to fight. So she'll fight. But she won't be alone."

The doorbell chose that moment to ring. Buffy got up and opened the door to see Willow and Oz. "Hey gang. Here for the latest Big Nasty?"

"Yep," chirped Willow, merrily. "He mentioned something about researching that needs doin'." She spotted Maggie sitting at the table. Her eyes got wide and she leaned towards Buffy and whispered, "Does Giles have a new lady-friend?"

Buffy laughed and stepped aside to allow the two entrance. "No Willow," she said loudly, "Giles isn't having sex with Maggie." Willow gasped and turned bright red. Buffy laughed harder as she shut the door behind them. Maggie caught her eye, giving Buffy her best disapproving-Mom look. Buffy actually and the good grace to feel a little chagrinned. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I was just funnin'." Willow looked back and forth between Maggie and Buffy, stunned by the power the older woman seemed to have over the slayer. Buffy cleared her throat and said, "These two are part of Giles's Scooby Gang. This is Velma."

"Willow," Willow corrected as she stepped forward to shake Maggie's hand.

"And Scooby Doo," said Buffy.

"Oz." He shook Maggie's hand smiling a little.

"Nice to meet you two," said Maggie warmly. "This is my daughter, Faith."

"She's a slayer," piped up Buffy.

Everybody, except Buffy, looked surprised. "I thought no one was supposed to know," said Maggie.

Faith put her hands up. "I was supposed to keep it a secret. Mary told me never to tell anybody."

Willow quickly jumped in. "Oh we've known about slayers since Buffy first got to Sunnydale. She saved me and Xander from being eaten by vampires. Now we're part of Giles' research team. I've even been doing some spell work." At Maggie's blank look she added, "Magic."

Faith looked at Willow. "Mom just found out about all this yesterday."

"Oh," said Willow, sympathetically. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said faintly.

"Well, you sit down, Ms. Lehane, and I'll get you some more coffee." Buffy and Maggie took their seats as Willow went into the kitchen.

"Please, call me Maggie."

"So," said Buffy to Oz as she resumed her meal, "where's Shaggy and Daphne?"

"Xander's grabbing some sugar breakfast and Cordelia is probably still getting her beauty sleep."

Willow came out of the kitchen with a pot of coffee. "Something I've always wanted to know, Buffy. If I'm Velma and Oz is Scooby and Xander and Cordelia are Shaggy and Daphne; who's Fred?"

"That's easy, Velma. I am."

Willow rolled her eyes while Oz nodded with understanding. "But you like boys!" protested Willow.

"So does Fred." Willow's brow furrowed in consternation. "Oh, c'mon. Everybody knows Fred is gay. And I am way more butch than he is."

"Huh, I guess I never thought of that. I was always so caught up in the mystery. I never paid much attention to Fred's orientation. I always thought that since Oz has a van, that he should be Fred."

"Nope," said Buffy firmly. "He has to be Scooby 'cause he get all furry and howls at the moon three nights a month."

At Maggie's and Faith's confused looks, Oz said, "Werewolf."

Maggie looked a little pale and Faith stared at Oz.

"Welcome to the Hellmouth," said Buffy around her last bite of breakfast.


	3. Anger

**Chapter Three: Anger**

"What's a Hellmouth?" asked Maggie. "Or do I want to know?"

"It is the center of mystical energy in this town," answered Giles, walking into the room. "It tends to attract demons and practitioners of black magic. The Spanish who first settled here called it Boca Del Infierno -- roughly translated: Hellmouth."

Willow smiled at Maggie. "Demons are always trying use the Hellmouth to cook up something. An apocalypse or whatever."

"Oh," said Maggie weakly. "I realize now, that I didn't want to know any of that."

"What did the Tweed Collective have to say?" asked Buffy.

"Well, using Faith's information about Kakistos' henchmen, they were able to determine that he is in fact headed towards Sunnydale and will probably be here by tomorrow."

Buffy glanced at Faith who had turned pale. "Is there some good news to go with that?" she asked.

"The Council is pleased that you've decided to return, Buffy. And they think it's good that Faith is here. Kakistos has been ravaging the land for far too long. We're quite optimistic that two slayers can actually get rid of him once and for all."

"So, do we have a battle plan yet?" asked Buffy clearing her place at the table and taking the dishes to the sink.

"I think you should try slaying him," he answered sardonically.

"Ha ha. Don't you have any watcher wisdom to impart?"

"Buffy," said Willow sounding surprised. "You used the word 'impart' correctly in a sentence. I'm so proud of you."

"Been workin' on extendin' the vocab," she answered with a grin.

"As grateful as I am at your efforts to discontinue slaying the English language, could we perhaps return to the matter at hand?" Giles looked exasperated.

"Hey," said Buffy, still smiling, "you started it, makin' with the sarcasm. 'I think you should try slaying him,'" she mocked with a bad English accent.

"Yes, yes," he waved away the truth of her statement. "I think your constant barrage of sarcasm and insolence grants me the right to a few remarks of my own." His eyes twinkled a bit as he feigned irritation.

Buffy got serious. "Should we start with training and sparring or briefing?"

Giles regarded Faith for a moment. "As much as it may pain you," he said, "we need as much information as we can get. We'll start with a question and answer period before you train and spar." Faith swallowed and nodded.

The two slayers faced each other as they circled around the mat. Buffy was a little out of shape from her no-slay summer but Faith still wasn't getting many punches through. Her briefing with Giles still occupied her thoughts. In actuality, it was the memory of Kakistos' laughter as she ran away from the horrifying scene of her watcher's painful, bloody demise. His booming, gleeful laughter ran on a repeating loop in her head.

Buffy noticed openings that Faith was exposing. _Wait for it…wait for it…There!_ Buffy swept Faith's feet out from under her and pinned her to the mat.

"That took entirely too long, Buffy," said Giles from his place on the sideline.

She stopped staring into Faith's eyes and turned to answer her watcher. "Yeah well, I've only been to one hell dimension this summer. I guess I'm a little rusty." She stood and offered a hand to Faith.

"Do you know why Buffy was able to get past your defenses?" asked Giles in his best stern watcher voice.

"Yeah," she said ruefully. "I caught myself dropping my guard a little too late. Until Kakistos, the vampires I've been fighting are pretty crappy fighters."

"Yeah," agreed Buffy. "How are you supposed to become a better fighter if everyone around you sucks?" She crouched into a fighting stance and beckoned to the younger slayer. "You ready for some more, Grasshopper?"

Faith shook out her hands and arms and nodded. Buffy lunged at her and a fierce exchange of fists and elbows ensued.

"To answer your question, Buffy," said Giles, raising his voice to be heard above the grunts and blows of the girls, "you're supposed to listen to your watcher."

"Watcher words are all fine and good but there is no substitute—." She paused to swat away another flurry of Faith's fists. Finding yet another opening, she grabbed one of Faith's wrists and neatly twisted, toppling her face first to the mat with her arm behind her back. "—for kissing mat. Is there Faith?"

Faith yelled wordlessly with anger and humiliation and frustration as she struggled against Buffy's hold. Buffy grinned at Faith's show of anger.

Maggie rushed into the room at the sound of her daughter's distress. When she saw Buffy holding her down and twisting her arm, she started for the sparring pair. Giles quickly grabbed her around the waist and held her fast. "Not a good idea," he said quietly.

Buffy spotted Maggie struggling against Giles. "Oh look," she taunted Faith, "your mommy's here to save you." Faith struggled harder.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" growled Faith.

"Such language from mommy's little girl!" teased Buffy, gleefully.

With another forceful yell, Faith yanked herself free of Buffy's hold and planted a brutal kick into the older slayer's ribs, knocking her down.

Popping back up, Buffy bounced on her toes as she circled Faith. That kick cracked a couple of ribs and hurt like a sonofabitch but there was no way in hell Buffy was gonna let her see that. Not yet anyway. "Not bad, Grasshopper."

Faith was prowling about the mat staring at Buffy with angry eyes as she shook out her twisted arm.

Giles was reassuring Maggie. "See? Your daughter can hold her own. Let Buffy continue the training session."

"Training? What kind of—."

"Shh. Just watch."

Giles' confident tone quieted her for the time being and she watched the two slayers fight.

Buffy stopped the verbal taunts and was fending off a flurry of punches and jabs, her ribs giving a twinge every time she moved her left arm. The slayer in Faith noticed Buffy favoring her left side. At the first opportunity she jabbed her in the ribs. Buffy barked in pain and backed up a few steps. Faith advanced, pressing her advantage.

"Yeah, that's it. C'mon slayer," Buffy goaded. "How 'bout I beat you down in front of your mom?"

Faith charged. But it was a sloppy charge and Buffy grabbed both of her wrists and flung her across the room to crash against the wall.

Again, Giles had to hold Maggie back as Faith extricated herself from the tangle of equipment that was knocked down during her flight. Shaking with rage, Faith headed for Buffy.

"HOLD!" shouted Giles. Both slayers stopped in their tracks. "I believe it's time for a break."

Buffy wasted no more time. As her breathing calmed from her exertions she asked, "The first time I pinned you, why were you distracted? What were you thinking about?" Buffy's questioning gaze fixed on Faith.

Faith frowned. She was still breathing hard from the workout and her emotions. Finally, she mumbled, "Mary. I was thinking about Mary."

"Bullshit." Faith snapped her head around to glare at Buffy. She continued, "Thinking about your dead watcher isn't gonna keep you from seeing a basic sweep coming from a mile away. What were you really thinking about?"

There was silence as everybody waited for Faith's answer. Her eyes darted around and then filled with tears.

"C'mon little girl," said Buffy sounding exasperated. "Quit the waterworks and answer the question."

Maggie came to her daughter's defense. "Leave her be. Can't you see that she's grieving?" She struggled against Giles' hold but he wouldn't relent.

"Butt out, Mom," said Buffy heatedly.

"You leave my mom alone!" shouted Faith, her voice breaking a little.

"Answer the damn question! What were you thinking about?!"

"Kakistos!" Faith shouted finally. "His laugh. Kakistos's laugh."

"Why was that so hard to say?" Her voice was gentler. "What are you leaving out?"

"I was afraid," she whispered finally. "I'm afraid and I don't know if I can even face him again."

"You don't have to," said Maggie desperately.

"Yes she does, Maggie," answered Buffy, her voice quiet and dangerous. She turned back to Faith. "What were you thinking when I was mashing your face into the mat?"

Faith stared at Buffy in confusion. The answer was so obvious. "I got pissed off."

"And how did that change your fighting?"

"I got sloppy."

"Not at first. Think about it, Faith. Before you let your anger control you, you pulled out of my hold and kicked me in the ribs. Then, you noticed me favoring my left side and took advantage. _After _that, I poked you some more and then you got a little sloppy."

Buffy could see the gears turning in Faith's mind as she processed this information. "How do you think I lasted this long as a slayer? I didn't have a watcher until after I was called. Most of my training was 'on the job' so to speak. I survived because I know how to use my anger. When you got pissed off, what happened to your fear?"

Faith didn't answer. She didn't need to.

Seeing the realization on Faith's face, Buffy answered for her. "That's right. You use anger to get past your fear. After that, you have to learn to control your anger. Do you get it now?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Good, 'cause my ribs hurt like a motherf--. Umm. Like hell. I think you cracked a couple of 'em."

"I'm sorry," mumbled Faith.

"Don't be sorry. Think of it as proof. Proof that you _can_ fight this guy and win." She looked at Giles who had finally released Maggie. "I need to nap. Let my ribs heal before patrol tonight." He nodded.

"I'll continue training Faith. I think she should patrol with you tonight. We'll discuss a plan of attack against Kakistos tomorrow morning."

"Your mom is a really good cook," said Buffy. They were strolling through the seedier industrial section of Sunnydale near the freeway.

"Yeah. Mom cooks when she gets anxious. She cooks a lot. Sometimes she's a little high strung."

"I guess these last couple of days have been a little hard on her, huh?"

Faith gave a short humorless laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Buffy.

"Nothing. There's _nothing_ funny about this." Faith took a deep breath and stopped walking. "Buffy, I'm so scared I can hardly see straight. I'm turning sixteen _next month_ and I'm afraid I gonna be killed before that!"

"Fear is a fabulous adrenalin booster right before you get pissed off. You're not gonna die, Faith. You've already proved that. This next battle with khaki-trousers may be the time you kill his ass. Maybe not. You may have to run again. That's fine, too. As long as you remember the first rule:--,"

"Don't die. Yeah, I remember."

"Good. Stick with me, kid. You'll be fine. You've got a vicious kick, y'know. My ribs still hurt."

"I'm so—,"

"Don't apologize, dammit! A little love tap like that isn't gonna keep me down. I can take a beating. I've been beat up worse than that in my time. Shit, I've even been drowned once and that didn't keep me down."

"What was that like? Dying I mean."

"It pissed me off. Then I kicked some vampire ass and I felt much better."

Faith laughed a genuine laugh this time and Buffy's heart beat a little faster at the sound of it. "So you're turnin' sixteen in a month, huh? That's good. Now I don't feel—," _like such a perv. Fuck! I almost said that out loud! _"umm, so old," she finished awkwardly.

Faith didn't seem to notice Buffy's discomfort. "Yeah," she said sarcastically, "sweet sixteen."

"Ah yes. Cynicism at the ripe old age of sixteen. You're a slayer alright."

As they turned the corner Buffy caught sight of a few men standing in front of an old warehouse, usually abandoned. She put her arm out to block Faith from walking out into the open. They ducked back around just as one of the men looked in their direction. "You feel that?" whispered Buffy, referring to the vamp cramps in her gut.

"Yeah," breathed Faith.

Buffy peeked around and saw five vampires standing around a black limo. One of them matched Faith's description of Mr. Trick. "I think your boy arrived a few hours early," she whispered to Faith.

"Kakistos is here?!" she asked in a panicked whisper.

"Don't know for sure but his little buddy Mr. Trick is here."

"If Mr. Trick is here then Kakistos is here. Shit!" She looked at Buffy. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, first we need to be sure that what's-his-face is actually here. So, we're gonna sneak around, spy-like, and peer in some windows until we spot'im. Then we'll decide from there. Got it?"

Faith swallowed nervously and nodded, "Got it."

A few minutes later, Buffy was standing on Faith's shoulders looking through a dirt encrusted window at a group of people. One of them was quite a bit bigger than the others but he had his back turned. "I think I spotted him but I can't see his face. He's big right?"

"Oh yeah," Faith answered from below.

Buffy hopped to the ground. "I wanna hear what they're talking about," she said as she prowled the perimeter. Faith followed, her eyes darting about in fear. When Buffy found a side door she opened it and peeked in. Finding it unguarded, she sidled in with Faith a step behind.

The warehouse was dark and dusty with piles of old, rotting building materials laying around. The two slayers had no trouble finding a hiding place. Kakistos' booming voice was easily heard inside the building.

"Now, where is my slayer? Where is Faith?" he asked looking at Mr. Trick.

Buffy felt Faith trembling as she pressed against her in their hiding place.

"She is here but it will take some time to find her," answered Mr. Trick sounding unruffled by his intimidating master. Kakistos growled low and menacing. "I'm already on it," Mr. Trick added hastily. "I've sent out the team out to survey the town. If we hadn't left in such a hurry, I would've had time to lay some groundwork. It'll take some time to gather enough locals and set up shop."

"I don't care about any of that," growled Kakistos. "I just want Faith to play with before I pull out her still-beating heart and eat it!" The last few words were shouted and Mr. Trick nodded sagely pursing his lips as he thought.

"Sooo," he started, "you don't want to take in a show tonight?"

The ancient vampire sighed. "No. Light and shadow theater is not sufficient amusement while The Slayer is still breathing." He twisted his "hands" as if her were crushing something. "Rrrrrrr!" he growled. "I want to crush her head until her brain matter is oozing onto my hands! I want to—."

"Cut it out, man!" complained Trick. "You're makin' me hungry."

"Enough of your insolence!" shouted Kakistos. "I tire of your incessant banter!"

Listening to the huge vampire fantasize about Faith's gruesome death was getting on Buffy's nerves. _He's goin' down. Tonight. _Buffy led Faith back out into the less scary alley. "We're gonna hit'im tonight," she said grimly with no preamble.

Instant panic flared brightly in Faith's gut. "What?! No! That's stupid! We need to go to Giles first!"

"No." Buffy was firm. "We need to do this now. Right now. We're never gonna get a better opportunity than now." Faith was starting to hyperventilate but Buffy pressed the matter. "Trick just sent out his flunkies. It's just the two of them in there. _And_, they probably don't even know about me. We still have the element of surprise and they have reduced numbers and a lack of knowledge. We have to strike now."

The rampant fear made Faith look like a little girl and Buffy ached for her. She closed her eyes and fought the words of comfort back down her throat. "Suck it up!" she whispered harshly through gritted teeth. "You're a slayer, goddammit!" Faith clenched her jaw and nodded, swallowing a few times as tears of dread dropped down her cheeks.

"Ok. Ok. Ok." Each repetition grew more sure until her eyes met Buffy's. "I can do this. We can do this. Let's do this."

"Alright," said Buffy, nodding with approval, "it's time to get pissed off."


	4. Dust and Ice Cream

**Chapter Four: Dust and Ice Cream**

The two slayers peeked around the corner of the abandoned warehouse to look at the front entrance. Two vampires were guarding the front door.

"Whatta ya think?" asked Buffy. "Sneak in the back or bust in the front?"

"I bow to your superior wisdom, Obe Wan," answered Faith, her voice tight with tension.

"Front door it is then. I never was very good at subtle," Buffy informed Faith as she headed towards the front door. Faith trailed after her silently sending thoughts of love to her mother and her watcher.

Buffy walked right up to the lackey door guards and said, "We're here to see His Mighty Ugliness."

The two vamps exchanged a glance. Finally, one asked, "Aaaaand… who should we say is calling?"

The two slayers exchanged a glance and Faith said, "The Chosen Two." On tacit cue, they each pulled out a stake and plunged them into the dead hearts of the vamps.

"Fuck yeah!" grinned Buffy as they drifted into dust. She lifted her foot and kicked in the door.

"What the hell?!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Kakistos and Mr. Trick blustered at the interruption. Mr. Trick saw Buffy and said, "My, aren't you delectable! And I was just telling the master how hungry I am when such a tender meal kicks in the door. I like this town!"

Buffy ignored his banter and spoke to Faith. "You take Pimp Boy, I'll take Goat Boy."

Faith bit down her protest and beaded in on Trick. His eyes widened in surprise as she bore down on him. "Faith!" Then, what the other slayer said, registered. "Wait a minute! I don't look like a pimp!" he said indignantly in Buffy's direction. Faith took advantage of his distraction and lifted her stake. He noticed in time to block her strike. They exchanged a few punches and parries until Faith managed to punch him on the jaw. He flew back a few feet onto a pile of dusty drop cloths. When he came up, he had on his game-face. "Well. I may as well make you my bitch and feed you to the master." He came at her snarling and hissing.

Buffy strode over to Kakistos. "Well, c'mon, Tiny. Let's rumble."

"Who are you?" he boomed.

"One of the last two people you're gonna see." He laughed a great big booming laugh and chills ran down Buffy's spine. She understood now why Faith was so preoccupied during their sparring session.

"You smell like a slayer," he said with a condescending, almost friendly tone. "No matter. When I am done with you, I will have my Faith."

Buffy had had enough. She attacked, starting with a flurry of fists and elbows. He blocked most of them easily. The ones that landed seemed to bounce off of him with no effect whatsoever. Buffy started to get nervous. Clutching her stake, she kicked high and got him in the face. His head moved to the side a little from the force of the blow and Buffy took the chance to bury the stake in his chest.

He stayed solid and terrifying.

Buffy yanked her stake out of his chest and received a brutal punch to the head from the ancient vampire. She stumbled from the force of the blow. He punched her again and she fell to her hands and knees, blood dripping from her mouth and nose. He walked past her towards Faith.

Faith was in a fearsome clinch with Trick. He'd managed to get his hands around her neck and was squeezing the breath out of her. As her vision started to gray, she jabbed him in the eye with a fisted thumb. He let go of her to slap his hands over his injured eyeball. "MotherFUCK!" he screeched in pain.

Faith took a deep breath through her sore throat lifted her foot and kicked him in the sternum. He flew back, right into the approaching Kakistos. Faith's eyes widened in fear as he pushed Trick out of his way. Trick's head slammed into a bunch of loose wooden beams, breaking one of them in half.

"It's just you and me, my dear little girl. Your blood will taste sweet, seasoned with slayer strength and vengeance." He smiled with brutal affection, his scar puckering around his cruel glee. Faith backed away, her heart pounding with fear and dread.

Buffy struggled to her feet, her vision doubling and tripling, before it finally settled. When the world came back into focus, she saw Kaksitos gripping Faith's throat with his gruesome appendages. He lifted her off the ground and spoke lovingly into her terrified, weeping face. "Your fear smells so good."

Buffy ran up to him and kicked him viciously in the back of the knee. His leg buckled and he dropped his prize and whirled around. Seeing Buffy he bellowed in rage and came at her. Faith was on her hands and knees coughing and dragging air into her lungs. She watched Buffy and the huge vampire exchange blows. Kakistos pounded Buffy's head yet again sending her toppling and rolling across the dirty warehouse floor.

Kakistos turned and came at Faith again. She stood and backed away from his slow advance. "Faith!" Buffy shouted. "Don't die!" Her retreat faltered when she tripped over the unconscious Trick. Kakistos got close enough to start pounding on Faith. She did little to defend herself. Buffy ran at him in a rage.

Deterred, yet again, from his goal, Kakistos and Buffy traded fierce and angry blows. _I have to get him this time. If I don't, he's gonna kill Faith._ She gripped her stake and started another round of fierce fighting. Catching another opening, she slammed her stake into his chest.

He backpedaled and stared at the stake sticking out of him. Buffy held her breath and waited for the inevitable tumble of dusty vamp.

He stayed solid and terrifying.

_FUCK!_

Then he started to laugh. "Looks like you'll need a bigger stake 'slayer!'" and he laughed even louder.

Cold dread froze Buffy in her tracks. Kakistos started towards her when Faith appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere, holding a broken wooden beam. She stood in his blind spot as he laughed. Her jaw was set as she plunged the beam all the way through the enormous, ancient, and surprised vampire.

His dead heart skewered by the huge piece of wood, he crumbled into dust.

The two girls stood panting in the aftermath. Buffy pulled out a worn handkerchief and wiped the blood from her aching face.

"You hungry?" she asked when she caught her breath.

"Starved," gasped Faith.

Fifteen minutes later found the two battle-weary slayers at the downtown ice cream parlor. They each had a huge banana split in front of them. They were silent as they worked. Buffy watched her counterpart surreptitiously. Faith's face was flushed and her eyes were glittering, almost black.

When she felt Faith's foot touch hers under the table she glanced up. Faith was still working on her ice cream. _Does she not notice?_ That restless foot slid along the inside of Buffy's, past the arch and to the heel. Buffy kept her foot still and waited, her stomach curling with heat.

Now Faith's foot was slowly rubbing her heel. Up and down, up and down. Buffy's ice cream ceased to have any flavor. All her attention was on that foot. The heat and desire in her belly had moved further south. Buffy looked up at Faith again to find the girl's gaze fastened on her mouth as she ate her ice cream.

Buffy couldn't help it; her eyes dropped to Faith's mouth. She'd just tucked a spoonful of fudge covered vanilla into her mouth and was slowly, sensuously pulling the spoon out. And Buffy's southern heat was turning into a brushfire. _Goddamn! I think my pants're gonna catch fire!_ She jumped up from her seat almost tipping the tiny little table over. "I gotta use the loo," she said, desperately trying to keep her cool amidst all the heat.

"Yeah, ok," replied Faith, distracted, her voice husky and thick.

Once she was in the bathroom, Buffy took a deep breath. She ducked into one of the stalls and rested her hot forehead against the cool metal stall wall. The deep breath turned into desperate sighs. Her clit had started to throb. She put her hand between her legs over her jeans in an effort to curb her desire. It didn't work, of course. It just got worse. _Damn it all! I can't believe I'm gonna do this._ Buffy frantically opened her jeans and put her hand down her pants. Her sex was wet and slick and swollen. When she touched her clit, her hips jerked and her head tilted back. She managed to swallow the grunt of lust as she pressed her clit against her pubic bone and rubbed in earnest. She panted and pressed the back of her free hand to her mouth and bit down. Luckily, it didn't take long for relief to pour over her. When she came, it was to the vision of Faith right after she killed Kakistos as she stood triumphant and untamed. And, of course, panting and sweating. _Oh, I'm going to Hell._

And, wouldn't you know it, the subject of Buffy's fantasy chose that exact moment to walk in. "Buffy?"

She struggled for her composure. "Yeah?" she answered with a, hopefully, undetectable quaver.

"Your ice cream is melting into a lake. Are you gonna eat it?"

"No. You go ahead. Enjoy the spoils of war."

"Ok, thanks. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Yeah. I just rubbed off in a public toilet while fantasizing about a slightly too young oblivious sexpot. I'm just peachy. Did I mention I'm going to Hell? Goddamn _fucking_ slayer horniness._

Buffy came out of the stall after Faith ducked out. She washed her hands and splashed water on her still heated face. When she emerged from the bathroom, Faith was just finishing the last of the ice cream.

"We should really get goin'," she said to the younger girl. "Giles and everybody still think khaki-dust is still kickin'. If we're gone too long, they'll start to worry. Besides, you've got some gloating time comin' to you."

Faith's eyes got starry and far away. "I really did it, didn't I? I killed him. Kakistos is gone."

Buffy couldn't help the smile of pride and indulgence that stretched her lips. "You sure did, kid. You did your watcher proud." They walked out of the parlor and to the sidewalk.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Buffy. I don't know how to thank you."

"Well, don't then," she said, frowning. "I don't do sappy. Not my thing. I'm happy with the little pile of dust." Her half smile turned into a big smile. "You know we're gonna hafta party, right?"

Faith's starry eyes got wide and excited. "Oh hell yeah! Can we go to The Bronze? Willow and Xander told me about it earlier today while you were napping."

"Well, The Bronze is the only place in Sunnydale that isn't an over-21-shithole. It'll do nicely for an impromptu party."

"Yesss!" Buffy smiled as Faith danced around.

When they walked into Giles' flat, everyone looked up. "How was patrol?" asked Giles closing his book on a bookmark.

"It was fine," said Buffy casually. She turned to Faith. "Don't you think so, Faith?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Faith took her cue. "Yeah. I think so." Giles and Maggie relaxed a little. "Oh," said Faith, as if she'd just remembered something, "umm, Kakistos came a little early, so I dusted him."

The two slayers smirked at the silence. "Wha—what?" stuttered Giles.

Faith smiled proudly. "Kakistos is dust. Gone."

"Well," said Giles still at a loss for words, "congratulations. Well done, Faith. Well done."

Suddenly uncomfortable with the praise, Faith was quick to add, "I couldn't have done it without Buffy. She kept him busy so I could stake him."

"Busy?" said Buffy incredulously. "I staked him twice and it didn't do anything. Faith comes along with this wooden beam, bigger than a Buick, and shoves it all the way through him. It was cool!"

"He's really dead?" asked Maggie. "It's really over?"

"Yep," answered Buffy. "Saw it with my own eyes. Neatly swept under the rug. Now is the time that I drag your daughter out to party."

Willow's eyes widened with excitement. "Ooo! Bronze time?"

Buffy grinned. "Oh yeah. Time to dance 'til dawn."

"Excellent," said Xander rubbing his hands together.

"I must insist on debriefing first," said Giles sternly.

"Absolutely," Buffy acquiesced. "Whatta y'wanna know?"

"Kakistos likes to have an entourage of vampire lackeys wherever he goes and lately, Mr. Trick has been his right hand man."

"Yeah," said Buffy. "We overheard the two of them talking about that before we busted in on them. Seems like Kakistos ran off in such a hurry that Trick didn't really have time to get a gaggle going." Buffy paused to consider. "Faith? Did you get a chance to dust Trick when you were fighting him?"

"No. I was too busy getting pummeled by Kakistos."

"Damn. The little weasel must've slipped out when we weren't looking."

"Ah," said Giles. "So Mr. Trick is still at large then."

Buffy frowned. "Crap. I forgot all about him. In our defense, Goat Boy was one big mother. He was very distracting."

"Yes, well, you were right to focus your attention on Kakistos. That was the mission The Council had given you. I'm sure that Mr. Trick will not wish to engage you anytime soon, given that you have defeated his undefeatable master. He'll probably lay low for a while."

"We'll keep an eye out though," said Buffy. "He seems to be more of a behind-the-scenes type, anyway."

Giles nodded and hmmmed. "His modus operandi is usually to latch onto the biggest source of power in the area. If you do find him, I would suggest attempting to find out who he is working for and report back to me." He took off his glasses and proceeded to clean them. "You two did very well tonight. The Council will be very pleased to hear of Kakistos' demise."

"So a good report to The Council means we can go party, right?" asked Xander hopefully.

Giles smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think a celebration is perfectly appropriate, given the circumstances."

"I have a question," said Maggie tentatively. All eyes turned to her as she fidgeted and looked unsure. "Now that Kakistos is gone—," she paused as she searched for her words, "is Faith still a slayer?" At the confused looks she pressed on, "I mean, Faith has completed her 'destiny,' right? Does she still have to be a slayer? Can't she retire or something?"

"I'm afraid not," Giles said gently. "Once a slayer is chosen, it's for life. She will always be a slayer and there will always be something for her to fight."

Maggie looked stricken and Faith's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Mama," she said, her voice thick. "I have to fight." Faith seemed to want to say more but her mother interrupted.

"What kind of life is this for a little girl?" she said desperately, her voice strident and angry. "Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to send teenaged girls after huge man-eating demons?"

"It has been like this since before recorded history," said Giles firmly. "The magic that governs the choosing process is ancient. So ancient that The Council has no record of how it works. It cannot be changed."

"Of course it can!" Maggie shouted back, tears falling down her cheeks. "It already has! When was the last time there were two slayers?"

Giles looked uncomfortable. "I admit that this is entirely unprecedented but it was not The Council's design. Two active slayers required the death of one before the other could be activated."

Maggie blanched and stared at Buffy. Buffy stared back, pointedly not denying her watcher's words. "You died?" ventured the agonized mother. Buffy nodded solemnly.

"Drowned," said the battle hardened teen. "Luckily for me, Xander knows CPR. I'd stopped breathing long enough for Kendra to be called. When she died, Faith was called."

"How did Kendra die?" asked Maggie faintly.

"Killed by Drusilla about two months ago. Drusilla is old and dangerous but not as dangerous as Kakistos," said Giles. "I think Faith is turning out to be and exceptional slayer. I think she and Buffy have the potential to be a very effective team. Which will, of course, extend their lives by a great deal."

"Well, that just makes me feel a whole lot better!" said Maggie sarcastically. "God! This is like a nightmare."

"Kendra was killed because she didn't run when she should've," said Buffy. "Faith is a good fighter. She's also a smart fighter. She's already proven that. Each time she walks away, or runs away, she'll come back an even better fighter. That's how a slayer survives." Buffy glanced over at Faith who stood, still stricken by her mother's anguish. "She doesn't have cancer or some incurable disease, Maggie. She's a slayer. And as long as she has you, she has someone to live for; fight for. She has a chance." She grinned ruefully at the distressed woman. "She just killed one of the deadliest demons to walk the earth. She's gonna be fine."

"You don't know that," countered Maggie.

"Actually, I do. I've been doing this for three years now. I know what I'm talking about."

Maggie opened her mouth to say something, then changed her mind and looked pensive.

Buffy filled the silence. "As the senior slayer, I say it is now time to blow off steam and celebrate our hard-earned victory. Any objections?" The silent chorus of shaking heads provided her answer. "To The Bronze, then."

"Faith," said Maggie in a subdued, auto-pilot mom voice, "home by midnight." Faith nodded.

"We'll bring her home safe and sound," said Willow.

Buffy grabbed Faith's elbow and dragged her upstairs. "Let's go get gussied up, Beautiful. Time to work off that ice cream."


	5. Moving

**Chapter Five: Moving**

At 12:06, Faith crept into Giles' dark house. Her hearing was still a little dulled from the loud music of The Bronze. Before she closed the door, she turned to wave to the Scooby Gang. Oz beeped the horn in response and puttered away. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"You're five minutes late."

Faith started at the sound of her mother's stern voice. Peering into the darkness, she spotted her mother sitting in a chair. "I know," she answered, sounding sheepish. "Oz had a little trouble starting his van. I was gonna call, but then the van started working so we just left."

Maggie kept her face stern and mom-like. She didn't care about a few extra minutes, but she'd never tell her daughter that. You must hold on to whatever parental leverage you have. It's just good survival tactics. Silence was also a useful tool. Faith squirmed a little as her mother sat in stony stillness. "Where's Buffy?" Maggie finally asked quietly.

"Uh, she left before we did." _With some beefy guy who kept putting his hands on her ass._

"Is she out on another patrol?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah," Faith lied.

Maggie was silent for a few more moments as Faith continued to squirm. Finally, the worried mother spoke. "I think we should move to Sunnydale."

Faith's jaw dropped open. "Just like that?"

"I can't stand the thought of you facing unspeakable evil and horror alone. I just can't do it." Maggie took a deep breath as she blinked away tears. "Giles has already spoken to The Council and they are amenable to having two slayers on the," she stumbled a bit over the next word, "Hellmouth, on a more permanent basis." She stood and put her hands on her hips. It was her no-nonsense pose. "I'll fly back to Boston in a few days and take a few weeks to tie up loose ends. You can come with me, if you want, to say goodbye to your friends. Giles will look into getting me a job here and finding us an apartment or house to rent."

Faith stood in the dark, her brow furrowed in thought. After a few minutes of silence from the teen, her mother finally asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I think it's the only thing _to_ do. Move, I mean."

Maggie sighed with relief. She really was not looking forward to a fight with her daughter. "Do you want to come back with me? Say your goodbyes?"

Faith shook her head sadly. "No," she said with finality. "I don't have those friends anymore. When Mary found me and started to train me, I had to keep all these secrets. From you. From my friends. From everybody. And when I was called, when I became The Slayer, it got even more complicated. I was all alone. Mary was the only person I could talk to about everything. It's better to just leave it all behind me. Start fresh."

Maggie's heart ached for her little girl. "Fifteen, and you've had to deal with so much. Seen too much. I'm terrified for you, Faith." The girl hung her head at the sound of anguish in her mother's voice. Maggie continued, "I'm also so proud of you. And not because you can throw a vampire ten feet. I'm proud of you because you face your fears and you fight for what's right." She walked over to Faith and wrapped her arms around her. Faith sighed and hugged her mom around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "It's your job and your destiny to fight for good and the safety of innocents. I can accept that, but it's my job to fight for you." She rested her cheek against Faith's hair. "Here in Sunnydale, you'll have a ready-made set of friends who already know about the supernatural, a watcher, and, best of all, an experienced slayer who seems willing and able to teach you. And stop rolling your eyes, young lady."

Faith smiled. She'd been doing exactly that.

Maggie continued. "You're going to let Buffy guide you and protect you, because if you don't, and you die an early death, I don't think I can recover from that." Maggie's voice was thick with unshed tears. Faith felt her own eyes fill in sympathy. "I'm sorry to put this extra burden on you, but the fact remains: you _are_ my life. If something were to happen to you, my life would be a long, gray stretch of hopelessness."

"I love you, too, Mom," whispered the girl. They stood in each other's arms for a few minutes.

Finally, Maggie said, "Alright. Enough of this maudlin routine. Go to bed, get some sleep and we'll make plans in the morning." They broke their embrace.

"I want to wait up for Buffy," said Faith.

"That's fine," agreed the drained mother as she walked to the guestroom. "You owe me five minutes, darling girl. I'll collect tomorrow," she called over her shoulder.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok Mom," she mumbled resentfully. "Five lousy minutes. And it wasn't even my fault." She flopped down onto the couch in an adolescent pout to wait for Buffy.

After half an hour of infomercials, Faith drifted off to sleep.

She was at The Bronze dancing with Buffy. The music was pounding through her body. They were surrounded by an eager group of males, each vying for the attention of the two siren slayers. Faith was lost in the music and lost in the scent of the older girl.

Buffy danced with her eyes closed and her feet planted wide. Her hips moved with languid, feral grace. She looked totally absorbed in the music. Every once in a while, her eyes would open to rest upon Faith. Every time that happened, Faith's breath would do a little hitch and her heart would skip a beat.

The music seeped into her bones as she danced, affecting her in a way it had never done before. She flung her dark hair about and let her body move in tandem with the older slayer. Letting herself get lost. Letting the slayer part of her free to feel.

The Chosen Two danced away the last lingering effects battle adrenalin. Faith's movements became more sensual and abandoned. Buffy took her hand and raised it over their heads.

"You did it," she mouthed to her dance partner. She leaned in close and yelled into Faith's ear, "You killed him. You're the champion. The hero of the day." She waved their clasped hands like a referee announcing the winner of a boxing match.

The smile on the brunette's face was so wide, her cheeks ached. The two slayers stepped close and their dance became more suggestive.

One of the men surrounding them got brave and moved in close behind Buffy. He was tall and bulky with blue-gray eyes and short, dark blond hair. Buffy didn't push him away and he crowded in closer, pressing the front of his body against her back. She smiled a smug, sexy smile and leaned into him. Faith watched the two dance, irritated at the interruption. He put his large hands on Buffy's hips and she leaned her head back and let her body sway with his. Faith seethed as his hands moved to her stomach. Buffy smiled broad and placed her hands on his tree-trunk thighs.

Faith's eyes opened. She was on Giles' couch, no longer dancing at The Bronze. The pounding beat of the dream music and something else had her body still humming. Sleep started to overtake her again and her eyes slid closed.

In that state of almost-sleep she felt a presence against her awareness. It pressed itself into her tired consciousness.

_Buffy._

She knew it was the older slayer. She could feel her. Faith was suddenly fully awake and alert. She sat up, heart thudding in her chest and throat. She got to her feet and went to the window to look out into the night.

The street was empty. At first. But she could feel her getting closer. And soon she appeared, strolling casually down the sidewalk. There was something different about her. Faith couldn't quite put her finger on it until Buffy turned towards the apartment window and Faith had a good view of her face.

Buffy looked relaxed. The diamond hard countenance had softened and the older, jaded slayer had a gentle half smile resting on her lips. Faith stood transfixed, unable to move or look away. Her breath seemed stolen, no longer required. All she needed or wanted was to gaze upon the golden beauty.

As Buffy approached the door she spotted Faith in the window. Her dark eyes, black in the night. She stopped and they stared at each other.

After the quick fuck with Johnny Beefcake, Buffy's slayer-ardor cooled. He was a wonderfully obliging one night stand, who followed instructions enthusiastically, providing a few much needed orgasms. She felt relaxed for the first time since returning to Sunnydale.

The burning, charcoal stare of the brunette in the window, however, ignited a slow heat in her belly and her breath caught. This wasn't slayer lust. It was different. Then Buffy remembered she was standing outside, she pulled her gaze from Faith's and opened the door.

The air inside was close and still. She could hear Faith's shallow, quick breathing. "Did you wait up for me?" she asked with a small, amused smile.

Faith almost moaned and the sound of her voice. It was soft and gentle and about two octaves lower than usual. The sound of it shimmered over the surface of her skin like warm rain, eliciting chills and thrills. Buffy tilted her head, waiting for a response.

"Yeah," Faith answered, her voice soft and breathless. "I guess I did wait up." She was still staring at Buffy, unable to pull her eyes away. "Mom's moving us to Sunnydale."

Buffy's eyebrows raised. "That was quick," she said, keeping her voice soft to avoid waking the slumbering adults.

"Yeah," answered Faith. "Mom's still in the middle of a major freak-out. She's convinced that if I stay near you, it'll extend my life." Faith was staring at Buffy's hair. It framed her face like soft, spun gold. She wanted to put her hands in it to see if it felt as soft as it looked.

After a few moments of silence as they stared intently at each other, Buffy spoke. "I gotta get to bed."

"Where were you tonight, Buffy?" Faith asked.

_God. She sounds like a jealous girlfriend._ Buffy smirked. "Somewhere not sleeping," was all she said on that subject. "You bunkin' with me tonight?" she asked casually.

"Hmm. I hadn't thought that far ahead," said Faith uncomfortably. "Would you mind? Mom's already asleep."

"No, it's fine." Buffy walked to her bedroom, Faith trailed behind, catching a scent as she traveled in Buffy's wake. A different shampoo. Wherever she was tonight, she took a shower before coming home. Faith frowned at Buffy's back, staring at her as she stripped out of her clothes.

Buffy caught Faith's stare in the mirror. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Did I grow a tail or something?" She brushed her hands over her bare backside, just to be sure.

"Huh?" Faith shook herself out of her reverie. "No, no," she said, blushing when she realized she'd been staring at a completely naked Buffy. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to stare. I'm just…I guess I'm just tired," she finished awkwardly.

"Well," said Buffy with a huge yawn, "it's time for slayers to go to sleep."

Faith nodded with a faint smile. She changed into her shorts and t-shirt. Her stomach crawled restlessly when she noticed Buffy's sleepwear. A half-shirt and cut-off sweats. _Is she gonna press up against me all night long again? God! What's wrong with me? I've been so twitchy all night._ Dancing at The Bronze flashed through her mind. Buffy rubbing herself all over that giant piece of beefcake.

She was staring again as Buffy crawled into bed with a grateful sigh. She curled up under the covers looking bewitchingly girlish. Faith turned off the light and got into bed beside Buffy, curling up with her back to her. As Buffy's breathing slowed, Faith's mind turned over and over.

_I'm staying in Sunnydale. With Buffy and Giles and the Scooby Gang. Mom knows everything. Mary's dead but so Kakistos. I killed Kakistos. Buffy helped me so much. She danced with me at The Bronze. She's so beautiful. Who was that guy she left with? Do they know each other? _

These thoughts and many others like it, randomly floated around her consciousness as sleep hovered close. Before she fell completely into dreamland, she felt Buffy move closer to her and snake her arm around her waist. Then she felt the length of Buffy's body all along her back. The heat of her seeped into her bones, melting them. No longer able to move, she could only feel. Buffy's face burrowed into her hair and soon she felt soft sleeping breaths caress her neck and ear. With Buffy wrapped securely around her she fell into a deep sleep.

The pumping, loud music of The Bronze seemed to move her blood through her veins like a heartbeat. Faith looked around and spotted Buffy almost immediately. Well, Buffy's back, anyway. She was in the middle of a crowd, dancing to the onlookers who surrounded her but didn't touch her. Almost as if she were royalty. A queen, untouchable and unattainable.

Feeling brave and special, Faith walked to her and stood behind her. Knowing, somehow, that she would not be pushed away, she moved closer until their bodies were touching. Buffy let herself lean back against Faith and they danced. Faith kept her hands at her sides and just touched Buffy with her body. Her whole body. They danced this way for a while as the crowd watched.

Then Buffy turned around and stared into Faith's eyes as their bodies continued to move with music.

Buffy awoke feeling a lazy buzz through her body. At the feel of warm lips and breath on her neck, her eyes flew open in alarm. Thinking at first that she'd fallen asleep at—what the hell was his name? Tom? Tim? Edward? Then she caught Faith's scent, heavy and sweet, and realized that the girl was half on top of her, sleeping deeply. With her mouth on Buffy's neck. When she nuzzled deeper into the embrace, Buffy started to panic. She stared at the ceiling and scrolled through her exit strategies.

She decided to try to gently extricate herself without waking Faith. She wrapped her hand around Faith's wrist and started to pull the arm resting just under her breasts. The other arm snaked tighter around Buffy's waist, triggering another nuzzle session. Buffy panted a bit as her skin erupted with goose flesh at the tantalizing friction. _Crap!_ She took a deep breath and tried to roll out of the embrace.

Still no go. Faith squeezed sleepily and her leg fell between Buffy's. _Ok. Have to try a new tactic. _

"Faith," she murmured with her best mom voice, "it's time for school."

Faith mumbled an incoherent protest. Buffy smiled at the cuteness of it. "C'mon, Sweetie. It's time to get up." Faith released Buffy and rolled over, tucking her head under a pillow. Buffy sighed with relief and regret and got out of bed.

She wandered out to the kitchen to find Maggie already seated at the table sipping a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Buffy." Maggie's voice was a bit raspy with sleep. "How was patrol last night?"

"Huh?"

"Faith told me you went out on another patrol last night after The Bronze."

_Ohh! Riiight._ "It was typical. Killed a few vamps. No biggie." She grabbed the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup.

"Did Faith tell you that I'm moving her here to Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, she mentioned that." Sipping the hot beverage, she sat down a the table and eyed Maggie.

"So, what do you think?" Maggie asked, looking uncertain.

Buffy's eyes widened at the question. Very rarely had anyone asked her opinion about anything not slayer/slaying related. "I think it's probably a good idea." Maggie's shoulders relaxed as she sighed with relief. Buffy continued. "The Hellmouth is always attracting the bad crowd. It'll be nice to have another slayer around." Maggie frowned and got tense again. "Plus," Buffy went doggedly on, "Faith's pretty green. We could help each other. Be sparring partners. No one can give you a workout like a slayer." She smirked.

"I won't lie to you, Buffy," said the worried mother. "I'm hoping that you can help Faith. Train her." Her dark eyes filled with tears as she spoke. "It may seem that I'm using you and maybe I am, but I can't protect her from this…this…calling. You're the only one who can. You're my only hope. If you can do that and keep her alive, I'll be more grateful than you can imagine. My life is in your hands, Buffy."

Buffy sat, stunned speechless at the emotional plea. Maggie held her gaze for a few moments then stood suddenly. "Well," she said cheerfully. "Would you like me to fix you breakfast?" Buffy nodded mutely as her mind swirled around.

She wanted to reassure the anxious mom. She wanted to tell her that she would protect the girl with everything she had.

She wanted to run like hell from the weight of responsibility suddenly pressing down on her.

The prospect of failure resulting in Faith's death terrified her. And not just having to face Maggie. She couldn't fail Faith. She'd rather die herself.

She was startled out of her reverie by a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "Thanks," mumbled Buffy.

Maggie absently stroked a hand over Buffy's hair and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome," she answered, not noticing Buffy's wistful look that quickly hid itself away.


	6. Sweet Sixteen

**Chapter Six: Sweet Sixteen**

Patrol was relatively uneventful. Buffy sighed. Of course, after fighting a town full of zombies, a regular patrol might seem a little tame. Faith was still talking about that night.

"…all I ever fought in Boston was vampires. Boring ol' vampires. Even Kakistos was a vamp…"

She chattered on into the night. Buffy had gotten used to the steady monologue that was Faith. It was kinda cute, actually. Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. She made a big show of rolling her eyes. She added some biting cynicism for good measure, but all Faith had to do was gaze at her with those fox-bright, hero-worshipping eyes and Buffy would melt. She would laugh and shake her head and call her "cutie" or "green" or even "beautiful."

"…and then you jammed that shovel into her head. _Wicked_ gross, but _way_ cool!"

"I know, Rookie. I was there, remember?"

Faith was orbiting Buffy like a bounding moon as they walked. "Willow's way excited about my birthday party. And I know I sound like some big, huge dork, but I'm excited, too. I mean, I wasn't sure I'd make it to sixteen."

"You might not if I strangle you in the next five minutes," bit out Buffy.

Faith laughed, unfazed by Buffy's exasperated tone. They did this practically every night. Chatter, snark, chatter, snark. It had become routine.

When the vamp cramps came, Faith went silent and Buffy muttered, "Oh thank God. Vampires." The one advantage of Faith's adolescent, girly chatter: not a single vampire suspected they were about to attack and try to eat two slayers. She was the perfect bait. Cheerful, young, pretty, delectable.

The five vampires had no idea what hit them. By the time the last one realized the dust of his cohorts had yet to settle upon the ground, Faith had neatly placed a stake in his non-beating heart.

His last word was, "Damn."

"'Damn' is right," said Buffy with a smile. "I think all the sucky fighters from Boston moved here."

"Yeah. Should we pack it in for the night? Willow promised to help me with my biology homework."

Buffy gave her a look. "You do your homework?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"Pff!" she scoffed. "Why the hell would I waste time with that shit?"

"Don't you want to go to college?"

Buffy stared at Faith, puzzled. "I'm a slayer. What am I gonna do with college? Learn a trade? I'm destined to fight evil and party because I'm gonna die young."

"Don't say that, Buffy." Faith sounded uneasy. "You're probably the best slayer that's ever been. How many times have you saved the world already?"

"I've also died once already. I'm livin' on borrowed time, Sugar. I'm gonna make the most of it. The only reason I go to that stupid high school is 'cause the Hellmouth is in the library. Which is fitting, I think."

Faith snorted a little laugh. "Now you're being depressing. I'm not gonna let you do that at my birthday party."

"What makes you think I'm even gonna go to your party?" At Faith's crestfallen look, Buffy laughed. "I'm just messin' with you, Faith," she said. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Oh man," said Faith with her hand over her heart. "You really had me goin' there for a second. That was mean!"

"It's not my fault you're such a sucker," chuckled Buffy.

"I'm not a sucker, I'm young and impressionable. And you should stop trying to take advantage of me."

"Oh honey, when I take advantage of you, you won't want me to stop." This came out of Buffy's mouth before she could stop it.

Faith's eyes got darker and her cheeks flushed. She never knew what to make of Buffy's racy comments. They made her cringe with embarrassment as her stomach somersaulted.

Buffy glanced sidelong at the young slayer. "Maybe we should head home," she said, hoping to ease the tension.

Faith nodded and they made their way back to Giles' without further incident or conversation.

Willow was there waiting for Faith. The two had become fast friends as they bonded over school. Willow loved to tutor. And Faith, who was smart but no scholar, appreciated Willow's willingness to help her keep her grades up.

Buffy, true to form, didn't give a shit what her grades were. Giles had managed to get her back in school, much to her irritation, by going to the school board over Snyder's head.

"Do you wanna join us, Buffy?" Faith asked, hoping to include her prickly new friend.

Buffy glanced at Willow and bit back a sarcastic reply. "No thanks. You two have your fun." She escaped into the kitchen to grab a snack.

Faith looked at Willow, disappointment showing clearly on her young face. Willow shrugged with a 'What can you do?' look on her face. The two girls sat down at the kitchen table to "study."

"So," asked Willow, giving Faith a sly glance. "Are you gonna invite Scott to your party?"

Faith's eyes got big and scared. "Scott Hope? I don't know. Do you think he'll come?"

"Are you kidding? He's totally into you! He always comes to find you during lunch. Plus, he's funny."

Faith looked torn.

"C'mon," goaded Willow. "It'll be the perfect icebreaker."

Faith relented. "Alright. Fine. I'll invite him."

"Yay! I made The Slayer succumb to peer pressure. I can feel myself getting cooler by the minute."

Buffy peered around the doorway. "That's loud and enthusiastic even for you Willow. What are you studying? Orgasm 101?"

Willow flushed and said, "Faith's gonna invite Scott Hope to her party."

"That nancy-boy?"

"C'mon, Buffy," said Faith, "don't be mean. Scott's a nice guy."

"And he's easy on the eyes and has a good sense of humor," Willow piped in.

"Yeah, but how is he in the sack?" asked Buffy with a leer and then ducked back into the kitchen.

Faith rolled her eyes. "I'll worry about that when we're engaged."

"You wait that long to give it up, there won't be any engagement," Buffy called from the kitchen as she finished making her sandwich.

"Not all guys are dogs," Faith shouted back.

"Yes they are," answered Buffy, walking out to the table to join the discussion. "Every last one of them. Even the nicest guys are dogs." She paused to take a bite of her sandwich. "Even Oz."

"Now that's not fair!" protested Willow. "Just because he changes three days a month doesn't make him a dog. Oz is very respectful of me and always has been."

"Don't get me wrong," said Buffy sagely, "Oz is a great guy. But he is a guy. And all guys are dogs. When he starts sniffin' around Lassie, don't come cryin' to me." She grinned as she watched Willow seethe and Faith roll her eyes.

Faith offered a respite from Buffy's gleeful goading. "Willow? Could we start with algebra? That's always the hardest for me."

Buffy's eyes widened in panic. "That's my cue." She got up from the table. "I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her sandwich and made a quick exit.

Willow watched her leave with relief showing clearly on her face. "Ooohh! She just gets me so mad sometimes!" she complained.

Faith smirked. "That's why she does it, y'know. To get a rise out of you."

"Well she's had two years of practice," said Willow wryly.

Faith stood in the hall of Sunnydale High and nervously shifted from foot to foot as she clutched her books to her chest. Vampires trembled in her wake, so why was it so hard to talk to boys? Scott, unaware of the scrutiny he was being paid, rummaged around in his locker. Huffing out a sigh, Faith walked over to him and cleared her throat.

He turned to see Faith's big, gorgeous eyes smiling at him. As always, the pretty brunette made his heart race and his neck hot. "Faith," he said with a genuine smile. "In the neighborhood?"

"Yes…I mean, no." She shook her head and blushed a little at her verbal flip flop. "I mean, I came here to ask you something." She took a steadying breath. "I'm having a birthday party this Friday. Would you like to come?"

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to."

Faith breathed a small sigh of relief. "Great."

The two teenagers stood awkwardly for a few moments, searching for something to say.

Finally, "How old are you gonna be?"

"Sixteen."

"Really? You seem more older, more mature. I mean, I know you're a junior. I just thought…" he cringed visibly as he realized what he was implying.

Faith finished for him. "You thought I was older but stupid?"

He blushed to the tips of his ears. "No!" he said hurriedly. "I know you're not…I mean…," he trailed off, defeated. Hanging his head he said, "Would you happen to have a crowbar, or something? I need to get my foot out of my mouth."

Faith looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I don't know if the one I have is big enough. You've got it wedged in there pretty tightly."

The two teens laughed, one embarrassed, one amused. "Well, if the offer still stands, I'd still like to go to your party," said Scott hopefully.

"Absolutely," said Faith. They exchanged details and information and went their separate ways.

Buffy was watching from afar. "Pantywaist," she muttered as Scott made his way to his next class.

Buffy walked up to the front door of Giles' flat. Loud bass was pounding through the walls and windows. _Hm. I'm glad Oz is the DJ. The music's actually good. _

With two bags of ice in one hand, she opened the door with her other hand. The party was still going strong. She brought the ice to the kitchen. Maggie, who had returned from Boston the night before, tossed a "Thank you, Buffy" over her shoulder as she bustled about fixing various plates and bowls of junk food.

Faith told Oz to bring the Dingoes and Cordelia brought some of her friends. This made for an interesting mix of kids. Buffy was actually enjoying herself. The ice run was still a welcome temporary relief. Mostly because she was tired of watching Scott and Faith dancing together.

It was, however, fun watching the Dingoes try to make time with Cordy's cheerleader friends. It got even more fun when a couple of the Dingoes actually scored. Devon had Harmony pressed up against the wall in a dark corner.

Maggie spotted the teens as she peeked out of the kitchen. She sighed and said, "Alright you two. Don't make me get the hose."

Buffy smirked as the embarrassed smoochers broke apart. The smirk faded when she saw Faith and Scott walk out the front door together. She was tempted to follow them but stayed stubbornly in her seat on the couch.

Willow flopped down next to her. "Faith and Scott seem to be getting along," she said smugly, completely not noticing Buffy's jaw clench. Willow chattered for a while, extolling the many qualities of Saint Scott. Buffy finally couldn't take it and mumbled something about helping Maggie in the kitchen and made her escape.

"Hello Buffy," said the single mom. She seemed to be in her element as she bustled about.

"Do you need any help?" Buffy asked.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Maggie, incredulous. "There's a party going on with lots of loud music and food and you want to help me in the kitchen?"

Buffy waved her hand dismissively. "This party's not really my kinda thing." She sat down at the table. "Cordy's cheerleader friends and I agree to disagree. The Dingoes are cool but they've been spending all their time trying to get their hands up the cheerleaders' skirts." Buffy smiled at the older woman. "And you refuse to let us have any booze at this shindig."

"I know," Maggie smiled back. "I'm such a stick in the mud." She put the finishing touch on a platter of goodies. "Why don't you go spend some time with Faith? I know you've got something in common with her."

"Nah. We'll be spending enough time together when we patrol tonight.

"So Giles isn't giving you two the night off?"

"Not just Giles. Trick is still skulking around. We all sorta decided that a short patrol couldn't hurt."

"Where is my darling girl? Excuse me. Young woman."

"She's outside with Scott."

"Hmm," said mom, oh so casually. "I probably should not be the one to check on them," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, it wouldn't score you any cool mom points," offered Buffy. "If it's any consolation, she is a slayer. There's no way he can do anything to her against her will."

Maggie looked unconsoled. "I'm not worried about against her will."

"Ah." Buffy watched Maggie savagely jam birthday candles into the garish birthday cake. "Would you like me to check--?" she ventured.

"Yes!!" she answered immediately. "Please," she said more quietly. "I would appreciate it very much. Actually, you can tell her it's time for cake and ice cream." She smiled ruefully and looked a little chagrinned. "Thank you, Buffy."

Buffy smiled indulgently. "It's no problem." She stood and walked out of the kitchen with a sense of purpose.

Picking her way through the front room, she pretended to not see Willow waving at her. The night air was cool compared to the stuffy flat.

Faith was nowhere in sight. Buffy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let her awareness expand. She knew Faith wasn't far, she could feel her. After a few moments she felt and heard her a little ways away. Very casually, she strolled in that direction.

The low murmur of conversation became clearer as she neared the talking couple. She saw them before they saw her.

They were facing each other. Scott was holding her hands and gazing into her eyes. The giant green monster inside Buffy howled in silent protest. "Hey guys," she said as she came upon them, viciously stomping on her jealousy. They turned to look at her.

"Hey, Buffy," they said softly in unison.

"Umm," she started, "your mom's about to serve cake and ice cream."

At that, Faith turned back to Scott. "At least stay for cake and ice cream," she said.

Scott smiled, unable to resist the pretty girl. "I can do that," he said.

"Awww," said Buffy, tilting her head with fake sincerity. "Don't tell me you're leaving."

"Yeah I gotta get up early tomorrow…"

Buffy tuned out his asinine blather and looked at Faith. Their eyes met, faces stoic and unreadable before heading back to the relative safety of the boisterous party.

When all the guests were settled, Maggie brought out the cake, glowing merrily with candles. She had tears in her eyes when her daughter blew them out.

Scott left after the appropriate amount of sugar had been consumed. The rest of the gang promised to meet up at The Bronze.

Magnanimous Maggie extended Faith's curfew to 1 o'clock and the party temporarily disbanded.

"So," said Buffy casually, "how does it feel to be sixteen? Do you feel any older?" Buffy cringed inwardly at the cliché question.

"Actually, I do feel older. Usually I feel the same, but not this time."

They were sitting on the rock wall next to the cemetery. Buffy wanted a cigarette, but she had to resist. The last time she tried to smoke in front of Faith, the younger girl pulled it out of her hand and complained about the smell. "Plus, cancer. Who wants that?" she'd said.

"God. You sound like Cordelia. You gotta stop hangin' around her at school," Buffy had groused, hoping it didn't sound like a pout.

Faith caught it, though. "Are you pouting?" She peered at Buffy's face. "Omigod! You are pouting. That's so cute."

Buffy was instantly on her feet. "I am not pouting and I am not cute. Now gimme my cigarette!"

Faith raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Come 'n' get it."

"Oh it is so on." Buffy leapt on Faith and a fierce battle ensued. It ended with Buffy straddling Faith, breathing hard and painfully turned on. They were interrupted by two vampires and the "discussion" never resumed.

So now Buffy sat on uncomfortable rock wall aching for a cigarette and something else, trying to make small talk.

"So what did you and Scottie talk about tonight? D'you get your sweet sixteen kiss?" Faith ducked her head and blushed. "You did! Scott got all manly and planted one on you." There was an awkward, pregnant silence before Buffy said, "So, uh… How was it? Did it rock your world? Curl your toes? Some warm tinglies, maybe?"

"Buffy! Will you stop?" said the exasperated, embarrassed Faith.

"As soon as you give me some details," she pressed.

"It was nice."

"Nice? Nice is not a detail. Nice is pathetic."

"It was not pathetic," Faith insisted. "It was…"

"…Lame?" Buffy finished. "At least tell me he managed to slip you some tongue."

"Buffy!!" Faith flushed furiously.

"That's a yes," said Buffy triumphantly. "See? Now that's a detail. So what else? Did he use his teeth? Maybe suck on that lower lip a little?"

In a mock rage, Faith pushed Buffy, tipping her backwards off the rock wall. Buffy, her eyes wide with surprise, managed to grab Faith's shirt and pull her down with her. The two slayers shrieked during their descent, landing with a thud on the graveyard grass.

Faith landed on top of Buffy and lay on her, giggling. She levered herself up on her hands and gazed with laughing eyes down at the prone Buffy. "That'll teach ya," she said.

Buffy almost gasped at the sight of the dark eyed beauty above her. Her body reacted immediately with a flash flood of desire coating her insides. "Get off me, you little brat!"

Faith got to her feet, still laughing. She offered a hand to Buffy who peered at it suspiciously before grasping it. By the time Faith hauled her to her feet, the giggling had subsided.

Faith was staring at Buffy's mouth. Buffy's heart thudded in her chest as blood rushed to her extremities. Hot desire was burning in her belly and she desperately wanted to grab the girl and kiss Scott out of her system.

Guilt wracked her senses. _Stay away from her lips! She's too young and she'll want way more than just a roll._

But Faith stepped close and started to lean in. Buffy was frozen. Absolutely frozen. Her breathing came shallower and shallower the closer Faith got. Her breath was sweet and sugary. A remnant of the party. Buffy's mouth watered and her eyes slid closed as she waited for the inevitable.

Faith's lips were soft and tentative. And hot. Slow and languorous, Buffy kissed her back. Her tongue crept out and worked its way between Faith lips. When her mouth opened to allow her entrance, Buffy moaned low and breathy and slid her arms slowly around Faith's waist.

Faith responded by placing her hands on Buffy's face and sliding them into her soft hair. Their tongues started a slow, slippery rhythm and their breathing came fast and uneven.

Buffy broke the kiss to look at the younger girl. Her cheeks had two bright pink spots, flush with arousal.

Arousal.

_Oh fuck._

Buffy pulled farther away, dropped her arms, and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Faith's query was laden with uncertainty. "Did I do something wrong?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did you pull away. I mean…" She blushed deep and fetching. "You seemed to like it…"

Buffy smiled at Faith. "Yeah, I definitely was having me some enjoyment. That's not why I stopped." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, her scalp still tingling where Faith's hands were a few moments ago. "I don't do relationships, Faith."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Buffy put her hands on her waist and tipped her head back to look at the sky. "I don't want to lead you on," she said finally.

"What about your 'live for today cuz I'm gonna die tomorrow' attitude?"

"That's _my_ deal, Faith. Not yours. I don't expect you to--."

"…to what?"

"To start acting like me."

They stared at each other, frustrated.

When the vampires came, they each made silent vows: one, to continue this conversation, and the other, to avoid this topic at all costs.

After the fight, the two slayers walked to The Bronze. Both were going over what had been said silently in their heads.

When they arrived, Willow grabbed Faith to get Scott-details.

Buffy ducked out of The Bronze as soon as Faith's burning gaze was temporarily distracted.

She ran for a while then she walked, with no particular destination. She ended up at a familiar mansion. A place she had pointedly avoided since her arrival at Sunnydale. She wandered into the house, heart pounding.

Flashes of memory assaulted her. The clash of swords and the smell of blood. The taste of hollow victory, bitter and salty on her tongue. She leaned against the wall and slid down to hug her knees as tears ran down her cheeks.

And she wept at the loss of the only person who she'd bared her soul to. The only person she wanted to talk to about the turmoil that clouded her senses. She sobbed hard and choking into her hands. Alone.

Drained and aching, she got to her feet, having no idea what time it was or how long she'd been sitting. Without a backward glance, she left the mansion.

A bright light appeared from nowhere to shine on the spot Buffy had been staring at. The sweating body of what was once a man, slammed painfully onto the unforgiving cement floor.

He whimpered at the feel of the cool, night breeze across his skin before he lost consciousness.


	7. Faith, Hope, and Tricked

A/N: Well, I realize it's been a beastly long time and I humbly apologize for making everyone wait. I want to thank everyone who is still hanging in there. And I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review. I've read them all many times!! And on a more amusing note... I've just recently noticed that here is a place for me to answer those reviews. And I will endeavor to do so from now on! Thank you.

**Chapter Seven: Faith, Hope, and Tricked (Part One)**

_God! I can't believe I kissed her! She kissed me back!_ _Am I a slut because I kissed two different people in one night? _Faith walked home alone deep in thought. She'd forced herself to have fun at The Bronze that night. She smiled and shrugged whenever anyone asked where Buffy had gone. _I have no fucking idea where she went other than away from me._

Her heart hurt, her throat ached, and her eyes burned with spurned tears. A sob broke away and she angrily swiped at the wetness on her cheeks as she trudged through the cemetery. _Happy fucking birthday to me,_ she thought bitterly.

When the two vampires came upon her, she was spoiling for a fight. She took her frustration out on the undead, reveling in the mayhem, pain and dust.

She got home at 1:20. The flat was dark and quiet. As stealthily as she could, she made her way to Buffy's room and lay her cheek and ear against the door. Nothing. She opened the door and peeked in. Empty.

She sighed and tiptoed to the bathroom to shower away the roller coaster day. The hot water stung the little scrapes and bruises from the fight. After her shower, on her way back to her room, she paused to check Buffy's room again. Still empty. Where was she?

Faith frowned and went to bed dejected.

* * *

She woke up at 3:34 to hear Buffy come in the front door. Her whole body twitched with the urge to jump up and greet her. Instead, she took a deep breath and slowly pulled back the covers so as not to wake her mom and tiptoed to the bedroom door.

She peeked out just in time to see Buffy disappear into the bathroom. The sputter of the shower announced itself. Buffy was being unusually subdued. Typically, she would crash and stomp about, not caring who she disturbed. Was she feeling bad about tonight? Faith's stomach crawled with the need to know what the older slayer was thinking.

Instead she had to settle for a restless sleep.

* * *

Piercing, bright, cheerful, southern California morning invaded the slayers' senses. In separate rooms, they groaned and rolled over to escape intrusive rays.

"Girls!" Maggie's voice rang through the house. "Breakfast!"

They both sighed and sat up, knowing if they didn't, Maggie would fetch them.

They both stepped out into the hall and stopped dead at the sight of each other. Both girls drank in the sight of a sleepy slayer in skimpy pajamas. Eyes gazed at bare legs, flushed cheeks and cute, mussed bed-hair.

Both girls jumped when Maggie appeared in the hall. "Good morning girls," she sang cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready," she said impatiently. "Let's go, let's go."

They obediently trooped off to the kitchen without a word. Breakfast was awkward and silent. Buffy could feel Faith's eyes on her and Faith wanted to howl with frustration because Buffy wouldn't look at her.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" asked Maggie, spooning herself a helping of scrambled eggs.

"Sparring and training with Giles," mumbled Buffy.

Faith groaned inwardly. _No chance of talking to Buffy with Giles watchering. _She suspected the only chance of getting Buffy alone will be patrol that night.

Buffy was busy trying to think of a way to patrol that night without the younger, eager brunette. _Maybe even drag Willow and Xander with us. _

As painful as breakfast was, sparring was ten times worse. Every time flesh touched flesh, sparks flew. Giles was oblivious. His nose was buried in an ancient text, occasionally glancing up to monitor the fighting slayers.

Faith took deep breaths of Buffy's scent and was soon saturated with her. Frustration and desperation clouded her judgment and her responses. Soon Buffy was mopping the floor with her.

Buffy could not keep her hands or her body off of Faith. She tackled and pinned her every chance she got. They were panting long before they were tired, overheated before they had overexerted themselves.

One of the few times Faith managed to sweep Buffy to the mat, she pounced and tried to pin her. And ended up with her hand on a breast. They both froze and stared into the other's eyes, panting and sweating. Faith's hand made the transition from sparring to foreplay as she squeezed Buffy's soft breast. Buffy made an almost imperceptible gasp and Faith felt herself dip her head down for a kiss. Buffy's eyes dilated and she lashed out with a hard fist.

Faith flew back a few feet and looked up to see Buffy bearing down on her, her face a mask of grim determination. The younger slayer scooted backward in alarm, her ass still on the mat. She managed to get to her feet in time for a flurry of pissed off Buffy fists. Most of them connected, leaving her with a bloody nose and a flock of little birdies circling her head.

"Hold!" barked Giles.

The slayers ignored him. Faith, now also pissed off, launched a flurry of her own. Somewhere in the back of her head, Buffy's voice tickled her memory, _use your anger, little girl_. She felt a heat settle into her muscles as she moved faster than she'd ever moved before. Without checking her strength, she grimly utilized every weakness she detected.

Buffy's head rocked back repeatedly from the blows Faith was raining on her. A crescent kick to the side of her head sent her to her knees.

"HOLD!!" Giles bellowed.

The slayers ignored him. Faith tackled and tried to pin the temporarily downed slayer. Buffy elbowed Faith in the face and the two slayers, one light, one dark, grappled fiercely on the mats, each vying for domination.

They came to an abrupt halt when a bucket of ice water was thrown on them. Choking and sputtering, they rolled away from each other.

When both pairs of eyes were finally on him, Giles calmly said, "Hold." He raised an eyebrow and said sardonically, "I believe that will be enough sparring for today."

Giles stood watching the girls as they glared at each other. Finally he said, "Faith, go get cleaned up. Buffy. A word."

Faith made her escape as Buffy turned to her watcher, looking mutinous and apprehensive. He fixed her with a steely frown. "I want you to think very seriously about what happened just now."

Buffy's expression changed to slight bewilderment. Giles continued. "If that little display of adolescence were to happen out on patrol, you'd both likely be killed." He leaned forward, keeping eye contact with the suddenly stricken slayer. "Now I understand that you are both teenaged girls and there are bound to be days where you don't get along but… you will use your time in here to practice staying focused… _not_ settling petty disputes. Do you understand?"

She nodded, chastised.

"Now," he said, his voice and expression gentling considerably, "if there is anything you need to talk to about, you know that I am here for you, right? Anytime, night or day."

She nodded again her throat aching as she blinked back tears. And everything was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell him about Faith and Angel… she opened her mouth to speak…

Maggie entered the room. "Rough session today? Faith is all bloody. And wet." Her arms were crossed and she had her protective-mom face on.

Giles ignored her as he stared at Buffy but she'd turned away. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to smile at the ruffled mother. "Better here than out there, I always say," he said with false cheerfulness. _So close_, he thought. "Some sessions are bound to be rougher than others. Nothing to worry about."

Maggie's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she didn't press the issue. She left the room with a last glance over her shoulder at the preoccupied watcher.

"Well," said Giles with false joviality, "seeing as how I used all of the ice on two brawling slayers, allow me to get some more ice for your injuries."

"Don't sweat it Giles. I'll be fine." Buffy's voice was subdued and she wouldn't meet his eyes. She slumped her way out of the training room to collapse face down on her bed. She could hear Faith's mother and her watcher having what sounded like a heated discussion. They were keeping their voices down so Buffy couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. She sighed and got up to change out of her workout clothes.

When she was dressed she headed out, keeping her footfalls as quiet as possible. Of course, Faith heard her leave her room. Buffy had her hand on the front doorknob when she heard Faith's voice.

"Buffy?"

She stood still. "Yeah?" She kept her voice quiet hoping the bickering adults wouldn't hear her.

"Are… are you ok?" Guilt and regret colored her voice, making it soft and thick.

Buffy turned around. "I'm fine. You didn't beat me up _that_ bad." She forced a smiled on her face in an effort to reassure the younger girl.

"Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" Faith could not keep the plaintive note out of her voice and cringed at the childish tone.

"Well, I'd say that your bloody nose is pretty good evidence that I'm a bit stir crazy. I need to get out of here for a few hours. Alone."

Faith looked disappointed but made no protest. "You'll be back for patrol?"

"Yeah." Buffy was out the door before anything else could be said.

Faith hung her head in defeat and went to the phone to call Willow. She relaxed a little at the sound of her new friend's cheerful voice.

"What's up?" Willow asked.

"Can I come over?"

"Absolutely. My mom and dad left for some sort of conference… somewhere. I don't remember. Wanna spend the night tonight?"

"I gotta ask Mom but yeah, that'd be great." The girls made plans and Faith's heart felt a little lighter.

Over the past few weeks, during her assimilation to Sunnydale, Faith had spent a lot of time with the redhead and her best friend Xander. She liked them and enjoyed their company but, in truth, she was in awe of them. The had no slayer strength and still they fought. Willow used her razor sharp intellect and Xander seemed to function on pure heart and humor.

Oz and Cordelia added their own point of view which made Faith ponder her time in Boston. If she'd had a group of friends to assist and offer moral support, would her watcher still be alive? The thought of a slayer and her watcher fighting alone seemed like an old idea whose time was up. In fact, The Council seemed to be a distant, out of touch organization that really had no idea what it was like to fight every day.

Willow and Xander knew so much about the daily fight, Faith trusted them as much as she trusted Buffy. And not because they fought as well as she did, because they didn't. They were completely aware of what their weaknesses were, and that was just as useful in a fight as the strong and fast slayer.

She went to ask her mother for permission to spend the night at Willow's. An hour later, with a Giles-lecture about self control under her belt, found her on Willow's doorstep. Willow answered with a cheerful hello and, "You brought your homework, right?"

Faith held up her book bag. "I may be dumb but I'm not stupid," she answered with a grin. Willow laughed and stepped aside for Faith to enter. Two years of living on the Hellmouth near way too many vampires had taught the girl to avoid verbal invitations. Even in broad daylight.

As soon as Faith was settled, Willow asked the pointed question. "So, did you and Buffy have a fight?"

"What makes you say that?" asked a blushing Faith.

"Well, your bruised face, for one. And the reason you usually call me is to commiserate about Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Her hands flew to her face to the bruises she'd all but forgotten. "We were sparring this morning," was her excuse.

Willow rolled her eyes. "I've seen you two spar. I've never seen you this colorful before. You two were fighting about something. So, spill."

Faith felt tears fill her eyes and Willow became instantly alarmed and worried. She got up from her chair and sat next to her new friend.

When Faith felt Willow's arm go around her she leaned her head on her shoulder. "Tell me what happened." Willow's gentle, concerned voice washed over her like a healing balm.

After a deep breath Faith whispered, "Scott kissed me last night."

"Buffy thrashed you because Scott kissed you? Does she like Scott?"

"No." Faith stood abruptly and began to pace around the room. "And Buffy didn't thrash me… exactly. I dished out a little, too, y'know. And this isn't about Scott… really."

"So why bring him up at all? Other than to give me kissage details."

"I'm confused! Everything's really confusing! I kissed Buffy last night!"

Willow was silent for a moment before she said, "Oh. So you and Buffy have a thing going, not that there's anything wrong with that, of course, except for the fact that Buffy kind of tends to maybe use people a little bit unless she's changed which could happen especially since she was gone for a while and I didn't even know that she liked girls or that you like girls, for that matter, not that there's anything wrong with that, of course, and I already said that didn't I?" She took a deep breath.

Faith stared at her in awe.

"Ok. That was a longer babble-fest than usual," said Willow, red-faced.

"Xander told me but I had no idea…"

"That's how I process unexpected information and in my defense that was quite a whopper." Eager to get to the crux of the matter, she said, "So. You kissed Buffy last night." Faith's blush was accompanied by silence. Sensing there was more to the story, Willow gently prodded. "Then what happened?"

"Well," Faith sniffled, "she kissed me back at first. Then she just sort of… got distant and pulled away. And then she stayed out 'til 3:30 last night."

"So… how did this lead to your face being bruised?"

"Oh man!" moaned Faith as she remembered what led to the fiercer than usual altercation. "It's too embarrassing." She covered her bruised face with her hands.

"I think you know me well enough to know that I'm not going to judge you," reassured the novice witch.

"Well… while we were sparring this morning," she ventured, "I sort of… accidentally… coppedafeelandthentriedtokissher," she said in a mortified rush. "It was weird. It was like I couldn't stop myself!"

Willow was silent as she processed this information. "So she beat you up because you made a pass at her?"

Faith nodded and flopped back down on the couch next to Willow.

Willow gave Faith a little half smile. "One thing I've learned about Buffy is that she usually likes to be the one to make the pass." When Faith face fell she gave her friend a comforting squeeze. "I think you might want to back off for a while. The last serious relationship she had tried to kill all of us before he tried to end the world. She might be a little gun-shy."

Faith was frowning but she nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's gotten really intense really fast."

"C'mon. Let's get your homework out of the way and invite the gang over for movies and junk food."

Faith agreed enthusiastically. "As long as you promise not to tell anyone about… well, you know."

Willow made a face. "Umm… I can be a blurter. You might have to nudge me if I'm getting close to blabbing accidentally."

Faith looked wide eyed and a little panicked. "Seriously?" When Willow nodded ruefully Faith said, "Ok, I'm duct taping your mouth before the gang gets here."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Buffy, meanwhile, was scouring the sewers for vamp nests. She'd managed to clean up a small one and was feeling a little better. Especially because she got to smoke a few cigarettes. Happy day.

She was going through the nest looking for valuables when she felt vamp cramps. She lifted her head and was still, letting her slayer awareness expand, waiting for the stagnant, underground air to move with the approaching vampire. After a few moments of ominous silence Buffy heard it. A low, grumbling growl echoed its way down the dank tunnel. It sounded more animal than vampire.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention and she pulled her stake out of her pocket. Without a sound she crept down the corridor. The growling continued in a steady rumble, bouncing off the concrete walls of the sewer. She couldn't pinpoint the direction it was coming from so she just picked one and started creeping.

Almost immediately the sound started to fade so she retraced her steps to try and follow it. Unfortunately it continued to fade until it was gone, forcing Buffy to give up the search.

Eventually, she reluctantly made her way back home. Shadows were starting to lengthen and the air was becoming cool and ominous. Patrol in a few hours.

* * *

Buffy knocked on Willow's front door. She could hear the sounds of laughter within. Faith's husky, hearty laugh was easily distinguished from the others. Buffy felt a pang of envy at the easy camaraderie of the gang. She fleetingly wondered when she last laughed like that.

Willow opened the door. "Hi Buffy," she said loudly.

"Hey," she answered with a mutter. "Faith ready to go?"

Faith bounded up to the door. "Hi Buffy," she greeted cheerfully. "I thought we'd go to The Bronze first. Is that okay?"

Buffy groaned inwardly. "Yeah sure."

Her answer was met with a chorus of cheers from the teenagers inside. Their exuberance was infectious and Buffy cracked a little smile.

The Bronze was crowded and loud. The press of humanity fed Faith's anticipation. She felt herself shifting into hunter/slayer mode. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Buffy's alert stance. They both scanned the crowd for vampires. Faith stopped when her gaze rested on Scott's smiling face. He maneuvered his way through the crowd towards her.

"Hi Scott," said Willow. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Well, you told me Faith would be here," he said grinning at Willow's horrified blush. He shifted his gaze to Faith. "I'm a terrible liar. I get all sweaty and my voice cracks."

Buffy felt and unwelcome chuckle burble out. _That was actually pretty damn funny_, she thought to herself, watching Willow stutter and stumble over her words. Buffy's grin changed to a scowl as Scott whisked Faith away to dance.

And that's how their time was spent at The Bronze. Buffy scowled, Willow smirked, Xander ogled, Cordelia rolled her eyes, Oz… meditated maybe? And Faith and Scott danced and chatted and laughed. And when the time came for patrol , he kissed her goodbye. Buffy scowled.

* * *

They split into two groups for patrol. Xander and Cordelia went with Buffy and Willow and Oz accompanied Faith.

Xander and Cordelia wandered through the cemetery as bait while Buffy skulked in the shadows, out of sight. Cordelia, ever the actress, played the part quite well. She and Xander were able to lure quite a few fiends out into the moonlight for Buffy to kill. And though she never would admit it, even under torture, Buffy liked having them along.

Meanwhile, while Faith was busy doing her deadly dance with the undead, Willow told Oz about the Buffy/Faith kiss.

"Hmh," he said.

"Hmf!? That's all you have to say?" asked Willow, incredulous.

He smiled his little smile. "What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Like, 'Omigod!' or 'You're kidding me?' or something like that." She squinted at him. "You're not even surprised are you? You totally saw this coming! Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have babbled like a babbling fool if I'd had some warning. Some boyfriend you turned out to be! And stop smiling at me."

"I can't help it. You're cute." He stood up from the headstone he'd been sitting on. "And very sexy and kissable." He kissed her softly and intimately before she could sputter out a protest. "And for the record," he said pulling her into a slow embrace, "I didn't know that Buffy and Faith were into each other. I don't really spend a lot of my time contemplating anyone else's love-life but yours and mine."

She sighed a mollified sigh and returned his embrace. "Sorry I went all nutso soap opera on you," she whispered.

He burrowed his face into her neck, breathing in her scent, making her skin tingle and flush hot and cold. She giggled and he wanted to growl and nibble on her. But before he could Faith came bounding up to them, flush from her kill.

"C'mon you two. Quit fooling around."

"We have to make use of our time," said Willow defensively. At Faith's confused look, she clarified, "It's close to Oz's time of the month. Remember?"

Faith looked at Oz with wide eyes. "I keep forgetting about that."

"I don't," was his eloquent answer.

"I guess not."

"Ummm, Faith?" Willow's voice was tentative.

"Yeah?

"I kinda, sorta… toldOzaboutyouandBuffy."

"What?" Faith glanced over at Oz's unreadable face.

Willow sighed. "I knew I'd end up telling him on accident, so I just beat myself to it. And this way, we'll have someone to watch me and make sure I don't spill the beans. Oz is very good at that." She smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

"Well there's no point in getting pissed off about it now," she said resignedly.

* * *

On the night before the full moon, with Oz unable to go out, Giles decided just the two slayers should patrol.

So after days of waiting to get Buffy alone, after days of gnashing her teeth as Buffy avoided her, Faith finally had the opportunity to talk to the sullen, reticent slayer.

She had no idea what to say or how to start. They walked and walked in complete and utter silence with not even a vampire to break the painful awkwardness.

"So how're things going with you and Scott?" Buffy finally asked and instantly regretted it.

"Um… Things are fine, I guess. I mean he's a really nice guy…" She trailed off, not sure what she wanted to say.

Buffy nodded. "So he hasn't taken you to the woods for a little extra smooch?"

"No. He's not like that."

"Maybe he's gay."

Faith rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Buffy! He's not gay! God! Why do you do that!"

"Do what?" Buffy was all innocence.

"You know what I mean!"

"I just don't see why he wouldn't be trying something. I mean, he's a guy and you're…" She stopped when she realized where her sentence was headed.

Faith glared. "…and I'm… What, Buffy? Naïve and impressionable?"

"No! That's not what I—"

"Young and stupid, then."

"No! Stop putting words—"

"Then what am I, Buffy?"

"Beautiful!" she shouted and cringed. _Goddammit. Dammitdammitdammit! _She wanted to pull out her errant tongue. She snuck a peek at the younger slayer.

Faith was standing still, having stopped dead at Buffy's one-word confession. Her heart was thudding in her chest. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Oh god… "It's not a matter of what I think. You just are." _Oh the babbling's gonna start any second now. I just don't know if it's gonna be me or her or maybe both of us. Who knows?_

In three big strides, Faith was up against Buffy and pressing her lips ardently to hers. Unable to resist the lush mouth, Buffy opened to the kiss, letting Faith take the lead. Her arms twined around Faith's waist as the younger girl's hot, strong tongue swept into her and claimed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy's brain was floating somewhere above the clouds. _For sixteen, she kisses way too damn good!_ she thought dimly. Faith was sucking Buffy's tongue into her mouth, making her belly heat and her clit pulse. She just couldn't get her mouth off of Faith. The kiss was stronger than the pull of gravity.

Their bodies were pressed so close that Buffy could feel Faith's belly tremble and quiver. She hummed a little moan into Faith's mouth and the girl squeezed her tight and sucked harder.

The one kiss turned into a dozen nibbling kisses. They tasted each other's lips and tilted their heads to get closer. Faith was moaning now too and Buffy was starting to lose control.

They were standing under a tree and Buffy pushed Faith back up against it, their mouths still sealed passionately, tightly together. Buffy's hands clawed at the hem of Faith's shirt, pulling it up out of her waistband, exposing a strip of bare skin to the night air. She put her hot hands on her, making the brunette gasp with need, temporarily breaking the kiss.

They panted for a few scant seconds, foreheads pressed together before they angled their heads and locked lips again.

* * *

"…but in case there's trouble…" Willow told Xander, "there won't be, but if…" She handed him the tranquilizer gun.

Xander smiled. "Sleepy time. Gotcha." He hefted the gun, feeling the weight. Willow continued to give him instructions as he waved the gun around. She frowned and took it out of his hands and set it on a table. Finally satisfied that Xander had been fully briefed and that Oz was comfortable for the night in the library cage, she waved goodnight to her favorite boys and went home to study.

Oz rumbled and growled softly in his cage as Xander curled up on the table top, rested his head on the book, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Giles and Maggie were sitting at the table sipping tea and chatting. "And having Faith cured my delinquent days overnight," Maggie was saying. "Her father wasn't quite ready to be a dad or a husband. And then he died and I had absolutely no idea what I was gonna do. After that, though, his parents came around and decided to help me out. I really don't know what I would've done without them."

They continued to chat as they waited for the slayers to come home from their patrol.

* * *

Faith was lost in Buffy's mouth. The bark of the tree was digging into her back as Buffy pushed against her. Even through her clothes the blond slayer's heat was soaking into her making her feel drunk. She wanted desperately to feel Buffy's skin.

When Buffy's scalding hands swept under her shirt and up her ribs, Faith moaned and opened her mouth wide, deepening their kiss. Tentative yet determined, Faith grabbed fistfuls of Buffy's t-shirt, pulling it up to get at her smooth, silky skin.

Faith could barely breathe. At the feel of Buffy's bare back under her fingertips, she forgot her uncertainty. Her palms flattened and she slowly slid her hands over as much of Buffy's hot, sleek skin as she could.

"Fuck," murmured Buffy as Faith's hands set her skin aflame. Faith took the opportunity to explore Buffy's neck which ignited a much deeper flame within the two of them. Buffy ground her hips against Faith's thigh and their legs tangled together.

Then things got seriously hot. Buffy, lost in a lusty haze, had her hands up Faith's shirt to caress her breasts. At the feel of Buffy's hands, Faith's knees buckled and she clutched Buffy shoulders frantically. She panted hot and heavy on Buffy's ear and neck causing Buffy's hands to clench, and a chain reaction of reactions ensued. Faith's hips ground against Buffy's thigh, Buffy's thighs squeezed Faith's leg, Faith's hands wound into Buffy's hair, Buffy slammed her lips back onto Faith's. They were a writhing mass of teenaged limbs and exploring mouths.

Until they were beset upon by two vampires. The two slayers didn't even notice them until one had his hand in Buffy's hair yanking her head back to expose her neck.

With a surprised cry she punched him in the mouth. The strength of the blow caused him to pause but not let go. He pulled her away from Faith who stepped forward on shaky legs. Before she could help, the other vampire, this one a woman, tackled Faith to the ground.

Buffy pounded three quick jabs into the vampire's face until he let go with a comical whine. She pulled out her stake but her hands were trembling from the memory of Faith's skin and it tumbled out of her hands to the ground. The vampire took quick advantage and pounced. Grunting out curses, Buffy grappled with her opponent until she was able to get her foot into his chest. With a mighty heave, she shoved him away. He fell to the ground, nonplussed by the fierce fight his meal was showing.

Faith's attacker had the teen pinned to the ground but was having trouble getting at her neck. Faith had her forearm jammed in the vampire's throat, preventing her from biting. The vampire's teeth gnashed at the air in bestial frustration. Faith managed to get her left arm free enough to punch the fiend in the temple. With a surprised shriek, the vampire half rolled off of the struggling slayer. Faith punched her again and scooted out from underneath her to stand on still shaky legs. She fumbled for her stake as the determined vampire sprang to her feet with inhuman speed.

Finally, Faith was able to get to her stake but her hands weren't working as well as they usually did. The vampire was able to get a hard punch to the cheekbone in and Faith's head snapped back. She backpedaled to regain her bearings.

Buffy's vampire had scrambled to his feet and ran at his prey with inhuman speed. Fury made his game face even uglier. Buffy met him head on. They crashed together, fists flying. Frustration fueled her bloodlust as she pounded him. The few punches and kicks that made it past her defenses barely registered. She eventually tangled her feet with his as she held his shirt collar with one hand. He fell to the ground and she went with him, punching his face on the way down. By now he was dazed, making his attacks blind and weak. Buffy took advantage and increased her assault.

When she realized that he was no longer putting up much of a fight, her eye fell upon her dropped stake just a couple of feet away.

The female vampire, sensing a weak opponent, pounced again. Faith let them fall to the ground, maneuvering her stake to the vampire's chest.

Both stakes found their home at the same moment. Buffy sat on her heels as the vampire beneath her disappeared into dust. Faith was covered with a fine layer of ash from head to toe. She dusted it off with frantic disgust, spitting and spluttering. She sat up, still swiping at the dead vampire remnants.

Buffy fell to the ground on her back. She sighed in relief as she stared at the indifferent stars twinkling above.

"Fucking… hell!" she muttered into the night.

* * *

Maggie and Giles, having finished their tea, were cleaning up.

"I hate this part," said Maggie. "You know… Waiting for my daughter to not show up dead."

Giles nodded. "Yes. I wish I could make it easier but unfortunately…" He trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say.

Maggie regarded him for a few moments. "You love her, don't you?"

He looked at her, his face a picture of mild confusion.

She continued. "Buffy. You love her like a daughter."

He tried to keep his face impassive but his emotions leaked out. Eventually he sighed and said softly, "The Council requires its watchers to remain detached. I've failed miserably, I'm afraid." He smiled ruefully, almost to himself. "It's ironic really. I don't think she likes me much at all. She's defiant and impulsive and infuriating."

"She's a teenager. She can't be anything _but_ infuriating. It's written in our DNA to be snotty when we're adolescents."

Giles chuckled at her remark.

She continued. "And she does like you. She came back, didn't she? Of her own accord?"

"Yes. But lately, I've been wondering if she's even capable of deeper emotions. Whether it's from her upbringing or the fact that she's a slayer. Or maybe it's a combination of both. It seems as though she's slipping away. Becoming more and more detached from human emotion…" He sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "I'm actually quite worried."

"She just has a hard time trusting people. Adults in particular." She smiled encouragingly at him. "We just have to be extra trustworthy," she said cheerfully.

He rubbed his forehead and chased away the thoughts of her looming eighteenth birthday.

* * *

Buffy and Faith lay in the grass for a few long, silent minutes. Buffy was the first to stand up. As she dusted off her jeans, Faith sat up and watched her, her lips still swollen from their kisses.

Buffy's face was stony and unreadable. Faith felt her chest tighten with dismay. "Buffy?..." she said in a small voice.

"Let's go home," was Buffy's terse reply.

Faith stood on shaky legs. "I think we should at least talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about! It was a mistake." She started walking with long angry strides. "It's not happening again," she said through gritted teeth.

Faith felt her throat tighten with tears. "Was it that bad?" Her voice was small and uncertain again. She trailed after the angry, blond slayer as she marched towards home.

Buffy suddenly stopped and whipped around to face Faith. "What is wrong with you? We almost got _killed_, little girl! By two sorry excuses for vampires!" She turned back around and started striding again. "Two slayers almost got killed and eaten by two of the wimpiest vamps I've ever seen!" _Stupid stupid stupid how could I have been so stupid! _

"Stop calling me 'little girl!'" shouted Faith. "Every time we kiss, you run off. Then you spend the next few days calling me rookie or jailbait and I'm sick of it! I may be kinda sheltered compared to the world-weary Buffy but at least I'm not a coward!"

"Yeah, I'm a coward. So let's just paint a yellow stripe down my back and call it a night. Now leave me alone and keep your lips away from me!"

They stomped home in silence, fuming and refusing eye contact.

* * *

The beast that was once a man roamed the woods feasting on the blood of small, wild animals. He knew he would have to hide soon, away from the watchful, burning sun.

A scent wafted across his awareness. A human scent. He crouched and crept towards it. His mouth watered as he got closer and closer to the source.

The poor, dead boy was cold and unappetizing however, and most of his blood had long since soaked into the earth.

The creature sniffed the remains, his nose wrinkling with distaste when he caught the scent of something that was not human. It was strange and unnatural… sour and metallic with a hint of hell magic. It was layered atop the boy, not a part of him.

A twittering bird alerted him and he tilted his head up to look at the pre-dawn sky. He growled uselessly at the encroaching sunlight and loped towards the edge of town to seek shelter in the sewers.

* * *

Buffy and Faith ate their breakfast in stony silence. Maggie's gaze went back and forth between them as she sipped her coffee.

Buffy finished first and, mumbling a good bye, she darted out the door to go to school, slamming the door behind her.

"So," said Maggie…

"I don't wanna talk about it," interrupted Faith and she too was out the door without another word.

Maggie frowned in parental frustration as she finished her coffee.

* * *

At the sight of Scott Hope, Faith felt a strange mixture of relief and annoyance. He smiled and waved and then jogged to her.

"Hi," he said cheerfully. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little tired."

"I'm fine," she answered, smiling wanly. "Not enough sleep I guess."

"Yeah, I'm useless and cranky if I haven't gotten my twelve hours." They started walking towards his friends, Pete and Debbie. Faith had met them recently when Scott sought her out for lunch a couple of days ago. They seemed nice even if a little into their own romance drama.

They were exchanging greetings when Willow and Oz came up to them. Faith tuned out the resulting teenaged conversation, her thoughts filled with Buffy. She was so wrapped up in her own musings that when Buffy stood before her suddenly, she thought perhaps her daydreams were starting to become a little too vivid.

"Hi Buffy," said Willow with more enthusiasm than usual, causing Buffy to glance at her curiously.

She looked back at Faith and found herself caught by the hot, dark gaze. They stared for a few uncomfortable moments before Buffy tore eyes away. She looked at Willow. "Hey Will. What's the word of the day?"

Willow blinked. This was a game they used to play. Before Angel had lost his soul, when Buffy was more cheerful and open, she used to greet Willow with this question and the smart red head would think of some big, pretentious word to baffle Buffy. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a word… "Reprobate," she said and then groaned inwardly as she remembered the other part of their game. First, Buffy had a chance to define the word. She usually came up with something sexual, hoping to make Willow blush. She would usually be incorrect and Willow would then give her the actual definition.

Buffy thought for a moment. "A repressive probe? Ooo! Ooo! Is it an anal probe?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "No. It means a morally depraved person."

Buffy made a scoffing sound. "I was close enough," she said, slightly distracted by Faith and Scott smiling at each other. She then glanced away, missing the furtive look Faith gave her. Willow watched the entire exchange and wondered briefly why the air between the girls failed to ignite from all the friction and angst.

As Oz and Debbie continued their conversation, Willow watched Buffy in terrified fascination as her eyes developed a dangerous glint. Willow glanced back to Faith and Scott just in time to see them share a soft, tender kiss. Her eyes began to dart back and forth, so as not to miss a single expression but Buffy mumbled something about seeing the school shrink.

"Gotta convince him that, even if I am crazy, I'm not dangerous," she said with a rueful smile.

Debbie turned to look at Buffy. "Do you mean Mr. Platt? He kinda creeps me out. I'd quit but I'm flunking bio." Debbie rolled her eyes. "My teacher says I have success issues."

"Bio?" asked Oz. "I sorta aced that final last year. I still have my notes. They're yours if you want 'em."

Buffy tuned out the rest of the conversation to watch Scott and Faith have a quiet conversation of their own. As they leaned in for another kiss she quickly turned and stalked away, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching her depart.

* * *

Buffy emerged from Mr. Platt's office feeling bemused and strangely hopeful. He had just kicked her out with a cheerful, "I can only stand you kids for an hour at a time at the most. You're irritating me so your time must be up."

She liked him. She really liked him and she was amazed at how much she had revealed. She'd told him all about Angel, leaving out all the vampire/demon stuff, of course, and she thought that maybe in their next session, she'd tell him about Faith.

When she entered the library, however, she was greeted with glum looks. "Hmm. I'm having the sinking feeling I missed something." she said.

"Oz ate someone last night," said Cordelia.

Buffy's eyes darted over to the miserable looking Oz as Willow came to his defense. "He did not!"

Xander tried to help by saying, "Oz does not eat people. It's more, werewolf play. You know… I bat you around a little bit. Like a cat toy. I have harmless wolf fun. Is it Oz's fault that, you know, side effect, people get cut to ribbons and maybe then he takes a little nibble and I'm not helping am I?"

Then Giles said gravely, "Oz may have gotten out of his cage last night."

Oz, his tone defensive and terse, said, "Or there just happened to be another werewolf roaming the woods last night."

"Maybe it wasn't Oz at all," said Faith. "Maybe it wasn't even a werewolf."

"I agree with Faith," said Giles. "It is entirely too soon to be coming to any conclusions. However, precautions need to be taken. Buffy you will patrol alone tonight and Faith, you will guard Oz."

"A slayer's gonna watch over me?" said Oz, tersely. "Good thing we're not overreacting or anything."

Everyone watched Oz stalk towards the door. Willow caught up to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Okay," he said. "You know that thing where you bail in the middle of an upsetting conversation? I need to do that. Kind of dramatic. But sometimes it's a necessary guy thing."

"I know," she answered. "And I want you to be able to do the guy thing, but…" She glanced pointedly at the clock.

Oz sighed and scowled at the impertinent clock signaling the impending sunset. With a resigned sigh, he trudged over to the library cage and went inside.

* * *

Buffy wandered through the outskirts of Sunnydale, her eyes sharp and gleaming. The sight of Oz so upset had unsettled her a bit. Oz was, without a doubt, her favorite member of Giles' Scooby Gang. He was the only one who seemed to get her. In fact, he was the only guy friend she'd ever had that never propositioned her. As much as she teased Willow about Oz being like all other guys, so far he wasn't. She was determined to help exonerate him.

A rustle in the brush caught her attention. It sounded a lot bigger than any of the local wildlife. She crouched and listened intently, holding her breath.

Another rustle, followed by a loud crashing of branches and leaves sent Buffy into a sprint towards the noise. Her heart was pounding with excitement.

Something large tackled her from the side, sending her flying through the air. She landed with a thud and a grunt as the beast who still had a hold of her snarled with inhuman fury.

She lashed out with elbows and fists until she could get enough leverage to use her foot. The force of her kick sent it sprawling. Buffy flipped up to a battle stance and gritted her teeth, looking forward to kicking this fucker's ass.

It wasn't a werewolf. Bare, pale skin glowed in the light of the full moon. It was man-shaped. He scrambled to his feet and whipped around to face her, snarling hideously.

Buffy's heart stopped as her world seemed to shatter into a million pieces.

"Angel?"

* * *

Faith sat at the library table not doing her homework. She kept trying but the text book seemed to be written in ancient Sanskrit. Plus, the words kept moving around. Finally, she huffed out a frustrated sigh and got up to pace around. She felt a bit like Oz… caged and restless.

His wolf form kept whining and growling as he paced around. Every once in awhile he would look at the moon through the little window with wistful longing.

Faith really wanted to be with Buffy, patrolling and…

She stopped her pacing and stared at Buffy who was standing in the doorway. She looked… odd, almost like a lost little girl.

"Hey, Faith."

"Hey, B."

Buffy's eyebrows raised and her expression changed to mild amusement. "B?" she asked. "Is that the best you can come up with as a nifty new nickname?"

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" Faith asked, her voice flirtatious.

Buffy shrugged, "Dunno. Jury's still out." She and Faith stared into each other's eyes for a few charged moments. "I don't mind trying it on for a while," she said, her voice soft and husky.

Faith felt her body respond to that seductive sound with a rush of heat to her face, neck, and belly. She stepped towards Buffy but she was cut short by a loud snarl from Oz, agitated by the scents the slayers were exuding.

The two girls jerked in surprise and the spell was broken.

"Why don't you take off for the night," said Buffy. "I'll watch Oz. There's no way I'm gonna sleep."

Faith sighed resignedly. "Okay," she agreed. "I'll make a quick sweep on my way home."

"Yeah, good idea," said Buffy. "I already patrolled the area where that body was found. Maybe you should scope out the cemeteries," she added, her casual tone disguising her anxiety. Almost all the cemeteries were far away from where she'd stashed Angel.

* * *

Buffy spent most of the night pouring over Giles' texts, looking for anything having to do with Acathla and demon dimensions.

Giles' gentle touch on her shoulder jerked her awake. She blinked blearily at her concerned watcher.

"I realize these books can be very comfortable but I'd prefer that you not drool on the one-of-a-kind volumes."

She self-consciously swiped at the corners of her mouth before she noticed Giles smirking at her.

Seeing him so calm and easy prompted her to say in a rush, "I had a dream about Angel."

"I see. Do you think it was a prophecy?"

"Umm… I don't know. But it felt pretty real. I'm talking surround sound, Technicolor, smellevision real."

"Well then I think some real research needs to be done. Although I haven't heard of anyone coming back from a demon dimension once the gate has been closed." He pursed his lips in thought before adding, "However since we are dealing with the possible return of Angelus then we'd better not take any chances."

Buffy felt her anxiety ratchet up another notch. She'd forgotten that she hadn't told anyone about Angel getting his soul back and the thought of telling Giles now meant the possibility of questions she wasn't prepared to answer.

"Do you think we should just keep this to ourselves?" she ventured. "I mean just until we know more?"

"For now," he responded. "But you must let me know at once if you have any more dreams."

She nodded absently as Willow walked into the library carrying a bag of donuts.

* * *

Watching Faith have lunch with Scott and his buddies did not help Buffy's mood. Especially when the cheerful brunette laughed at his jokes. The rest of the Scooby Gang joined them and soon they were all yucking it up and having a good time.

Buffy pushed away her untouched jello-surprise and left the cafeteria.

The jog to Angel's mansion cleared her head somewhat but not for very long. Her uncertainty returned when she saw him crouched in a dark corner, shivering.

She wanted to go to him… comfort him with her touch, her body, but caution and doubt kept her feet rooted to the spot. Was he capable of killing that boy?

As Angelus, there was no question. But this bestial thing wasn't Angelus. He wasn't Angel either.

The creature stared at her, his gaze neither welcoming or threatening.

Finally, she said, "Angel?" in a small voice.

Nothing. No recognition, no indication he even heard her.

She stepped closer, heart pounding, hand outstretched.

When she was almost close enough to touch him, he suddenly snarled and lunged at her. She jumped back and was saved by the manacles around his wrists.

Frustrated and heartsick, she left and went back to school.

* * *

That afternoon, Buffy paced outside of Mr. Platt's office, gathering her courage.

Eventually the need to talk to somebody won out and she knocked and opened the door.

He was facing away from her, gazing out the widow while smoking a cigarette.

"Hi, Mr. Platt. Don't turn around and don't say anything," she said in a rush. "I need to get this out and I can't do it face-to-face." She took a deep breath. "Even if you think I'm ready for the booby hatch, I still have to get this out before I-"

Something was wrong. He obviously hadn't moved in a while because his cigarette was burned all the way down, burning his fingers.

Dread filled her throat until it ached as she approached his chair.

When she saw the mangled body of what used to be Mr. Platt, she felt something in her turn hard and stony. _That's what I get. That's what I get for liking somebody and trusting somebody…_

* * *

Willow's good cheer at the news of Mr. Platt's grisly daytime demise reminded Buffy that Oz was now completely off the hook. And so was Angel, for that matter.

But with all of the suspects eliminated, they now had no idea who the killer could be. Buffy let the Scooby Gang go into investigation-mode. She spoke up when inspiration hit, however. "Maybe the boyfriend is the one smacking Debbie around."

"I don't know," said Faith. "Pete seems like a pretty nice guy."

"All men are beasts, Faith. Even the nice guys have some animal in them. Besides, you've know him how long? Two… three minutes?"

Giles interjected. "Faith's opinion aside, he does seem to be our most likely suspect. We should find the girl and question her. We'll split up… Faith and I, and Buffy and Willow."

Oz added, "And I'll… be in the cage."

On a hunch, Buffy headed for the bathroom with Willow tagging along behind. Sure enough, Debbie was in there trying to cover up her black and swollen eye.

"Nice shiner," said Buffy. "You know what works best for that?"

"What?" asked Debbie.

Keeping her voice soft and kind, Buffy answered, "Don't get hit."

Feeling tricked and mutinous, Debbie started putting her make-up back in her bag.

"Where's Pete, Debbie?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit. You didn't walk into a door or fall down some steps and you didn't walk into his fists either."

"It's not his fault! He just gets crazy cuz he loves me so much!"

"And now two people are dead because he loves you?"

Willow asked, "So it is him? But weren't Platt and Jeff murdered by an animal?"

"I think Pete isn't like other guys, is he Debbie?"

Debbie's near-panicked look confirmed Buffy's suspicion. Buffy then attempted to reason with the girl, which resulted in a frustrating conversation… ending with Debbie babbling, "He still loves me," over and over again as Buffy and Willow led her to the library.

Before they could get there, however, an unearthly scream ripped through the air followed by snarling growls that could only be Oz the werewolf.

Buffy sprinted to the library with Willow and Debbie hot on her heels.

The ensuing chaos ended with Giles snoozing on the floor with a tranquilizer dart in him and the strange Pete-creature gone, having slipped out the door in all the confusion.

Buffy went after Pete while Willow and Faith chased Oz.

The smear of blood on the wall next to a window led Buffy to a storeroom. She spotted the lifeless form of Debbie and ran to her. When she could detect no pulse, she muttered, "Godammit."

And then Pete tackled her. She fought him but rage fueled his onslaught. He didn't seem to notice any of the punches that Buffy landed. In a matter of moments, he had her pinned to the floor, pounding and pounding. Her vision began to gray and fear teased her consciousness.

Abruptly, Pete was lifted off of her, allowing her to catch her breath. When her vision cleared, she saw the two beasts, Angel and Pete, in a furious tangle of snarls and limbs.

They roared and yelled and slashed and fought until Pete managed to push Angel away. He then launched himself towards Buffy again. She was still laying on the ground, barely able to register what was going on.

A few scant inches before Pete reached Buffy, a chain wrapped around his neck and wrenched him violently away.

His neck snapped loudly, echoing in Buffy's ears like a macabre note from a symphony.

She looked at Angel who was crouching in a fighting stance, breathing heavily, each exhale a vicious snarl. His demon visage show no humanity as his yellow eyes stared at the heap that used to be Pete.

But soon Pete's dead body shifted back to human form and Angel's gaze turned to Buffy. She clambered to her feet, alarmed and vulnerable.

His gleaming eyes changed from yellow to brown as his face relaxed. His human face took an expression of anguish and pain.

"Buffy?" his voice was plaintive and beseeching and Buffy felt herself pulled to him. This was the Angel she once knew… and thought she loved.

As she walked to him, he dropped to his knees. She was finally able to give him the comfort he needed.

After a few minutes, she heard Willow and Faith calling her name.

"Angel," she whispered. "You can't be here. It's not safe."

Slowly, almost painfully, he dropped his arms and got to his feet. She stared at him but he never lifted his gaze.

Faith's voice, much closer now, calling, "Buffy! Where are you?" distracted her.

When she turned back to urge Angel away, he was already gone.

Buffy called out her location to the worried group. They came running. Willow gasped and covered her mouth at the scene. It was not a pretty sight. Pete's head was at an unnatural angle and Debbie was pale and still.

"I couldn't save either of them," said Buffy in a small voice, still reeling from the sight of Angel. The whole incident was on a repeating loop in her head. She kept seeing and hearing Pete's neck breaking. And Angel's anguished face kept searing her heart.

"I hafta go. I can't stay here." She pushed past Faith and Willow and ran out the door.

Faith ran after her. "Buffy wait!" she called.

Buffy stopped and turned around. "What do you want from me?" The desperation in her voice stopped Faith in her tracks.

"It wasn't your fault," said Faith. At Buffy's confused look, she continued. "We all saw him. Pete wasn't human."

Buffy sighed and her shoulders slumped as she hung her head.

Faith stepped closer, gingerly, like she was approaching a wild animal. "You had to kill him. We all know you had no choice."

When Buffy lifted her head, Faith expected to see tears so she was surprised to find Buffy's eyes were dry. "Faith… I need to be alone." Buffy's voice was calm and quiet, her eyes clear and forthright. "Will you take care of Giles for me?"

After a few moments, Faith nodded. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," her answer equally soft. Their eyes were locked for a few more aching moments before Buffy turned and jogged into the dark night.

* * *

The next few days Faith had to watch Scott's grief and confusion while pretending to know nothing. Willow's steady calming influence kept her grounded and sane. Faith decided to tell Willow about her latest Buffy-kissing escapade.

"I just don't understand what I keep doing wrong!" she said when she'd finished her tale.

"You haven't done anything wrong," insisted Willow. "She's obviously not ready for that kind of relationship." Her face became pensive as she thought about her next few words. "I honestly think she won't be for a while. The whole thing with Angel-I mean Angelus-really messed with her mind. He messed with all of us last year. It was really ugly, Faith."

"Was she in love with him?" asked Faith, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know. I think she was as close as she'd ever been to being in love. They spent almost all of their time together before he switched to evil, jerky Angelus. But before that, Angel was a super nice guy. I really liked him."

"What made him change?" asked Faith. "How did he lose his soul?"

Willow's eyes got really wide as she blushed to the roots of her red hair. "Ummmmm..." she mumbled.

"Willow?"

She steeled herself with a deep, decisive breath. "They had sex. I think for the first time. And he had a moment of perfect happiness. That broke the gypsy curse so he lost his soul."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Willow watched Faith digest this bit of information. "Buffy didn't take it very well. It was a whole big drama that lasted the rest of the school year. It ended when Buffy had to kill him and he got sucked into a demon dimension. At least I'm assuming that's what happened cuz the world didn't end."

Faith stayed silent and Willow continued her narrative. "And Kendra getting killed by Drusilla didn't help. After Buffy saved the world, she just took off. Took a bus out of town. We were all pretty worried about her. Especially Giles. He spent a lot of time looking for her."

After a long silence Faith finally said, "I think I'm gonna leave her alone for a while… let her make the next move."

Willow nodded sagely. "I think that's a very good idea."


End file.
